


Chris’s To Do List

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Adventures in Parenting (Chris & Nikki) [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Warning: Language, daddy!Chris Evans, warning: graphic detail of adult situations, warning: light restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This group of stories takes place in July 2020. Chris & Nikki's three kids (Josh, Aiden & Rachel) are out of the house for 8+ hours every day for camp. With the house to themselves, Chris comes up with a list of rooms in their house to christen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday, July 13, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Chris & Nikki's child-free days. There is some minor restraint usage in this story.

Monday, July 13, 2020

Children’s laughter welcomed Chris Evans as he entered the kitchen of the home he shared with his wife, Nikki, and their three kids: seven-year-old Josh, five-year-old Aiden and three-year-old Rachel.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, spotting the kids eating their breakfast at the kitchen table. When he and Nikki had been designing the home with their architect, they had purposely set aside enough room in the kitchen for a table for more casual meals in addition to a more formal dining room.

“Rachie had a dinosaur on her forehead,” Aiden replied, still giggling.

Chris shifted his eyes to his only daughter and smiled at the faint discoloring on her forehead from the colorful dinosaur candy that came in their oatmeal packets. Bending over, he kissed the top of Rachel’s head and then did the same with the two boys, though Josh tried to fight it.

“Do you have to do that every morning?” his eldest grumbled.

“Yes,” Chris replied before walking over to where his wife was filling the kids’ lunch bags. “Morning, sweetie.”

“Morning,” she replied. She turned her head so they could kiss and then got back to packing. “Are you ready to take the kids? They’re almost done. They just need to brush their teeth and they’ll be good to go.”

“I’m ready when they are,” he replied with a nod. “Want me to help Rachie brush her teeth?”

“Yes, please!” Nikki replied as she zipped up the first of three lunch bags. She glanced at the time on the clock then turned to the kids. “Josh, Aiden, go brush your teeth and wash your hands.”

“Yes momma,” they both replied before pushing back their chairs. They gave each other a sly glance and then Josh shouted, “LAST ONE UPSTAIRS IS A ROTTEN EGG!” Then he took off leaving his shorter, younger brother in the dust.

Chris and Nikki both held back their laughter as Aiden called his brother a cheater before running after him.

“On second thought, I will help Rachie brush her teeth, you go manage those two. Last night they had a water war in their bathroom.” Nikki said to Chris.

“On it,” Chris replied. He quickly left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the superhero themed bedroom that their boys shared. Stepping into their messy room, he cleared his throat and said, “You two better be brushing your teeth and not having another water war in there.”

“We’re not,” they replied in matching angelic voices.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris pushed open the bathroom door and found both boys standing in front of the sink fully drenched. “Explain.”

“It was an accident, dad, promise,” Josh said, quickly. “We weren’t having a water war. We didn’t mean to get wet.”

“You guys have five minutes to change clothes,” Chris said, firmly. He pointed to their bedroom and both boys quickly fled the room. Shaking his head, Chris grabbed one of the towels from the hooks on the wall and began to clean up the watery mess. He and Nikki were going to have to talk about moving one of the boys into their own room before the summer was over.

Ten minutes later, Chris carried Rachel out to the family minivan with the boys following behind him dressed in dry clothes and carrying their backpacks. He buckled Rachel into her carseat and the boys scrambled into the back row and strapped themselves into their seats.

“Here is Rachie’s bag for Camp Grandma,” Nikki said, handing Chris a small pink backpack after he closed the two sliding doors with a push of a button.

“Thanks,” Chris replied. They were running a bit behind but as he looked at his wife, he couldn’t help but lean in and give her a kiss on the lips. “I’ll be home in an hour or so, you want anything from Starbucks?”

“Iced Caramel Macchiato,” she replied with humor in her eyes. “You know how I like it.”

Chris groaned, but still replied, “I know how you like a lot of things.” He leaned in to give her another kiss but paused when they heard Josh shout, “DAD! Hurry up! We’re going to miss the bus to camp!”

Nikki laughed as Chris grumbled, “He can have a water war right before we need to leave and I can’t kiss my wife cause I’ll make us late.”

“I’ll see you when you get home,” Nikki told him. She waved and called her goodbyes to the kids before she went back into the house.

Climbing into the driver’s seat, Chris opened the garage door and then started the car. “Who’s ready to go to summer camp?”

The boys cheered and Rachel joined in. This was the first year that Aiden would be attending the same week long day camp as his brother and cousin Stella. Chris knew that Josh would much rather be attending the same overnight summer camp with his four older cousins (Ethan, Miles, Amelia and Zander), but he wasn’t old enough. Since little Rachel was too young to go to either camp, Chris’s mom had invited her to ‘Camp Grandma’ so she wouldn’t feel left out. Which meant Chris and Nikki would have the house to themselves for nearly eight hours every day.

Arriving at the school where the camp buses were waiting, Chris parked the minivan and then herded all three kids to the waiting area. His mom was already there with his niece Stella and she greeted his three kids with hugs and kisses.

“I can wait with the boys to be sorted into their groups,” his mom said after Rachel had insisted on being held by her. “You can head on home.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked his blue eyes flickered down to his youngest son who was looking a little nervous while standing next to his older brother and older cousin who were talking excitedly about another week at camp.

“We’ll be fine,” his mom assured him. “I spotted some of Aiden’s preschool friends a little earlier. He’ll have some people he knows in his group.”

“Thanks, ma, you’re the best,” Chris replied. He kissed her cheek and then gave Rachel a kiss on hers. “You be good for grammie today, Rachie.” Then he turned to his boys. “You two better behave. No practical jokes. No water wars.”

“Dad, we know,” Josh said, rolling his eyes.

“I know you know,” Chris replied, cringing as he realized how much he sounded like his parents. He could hear his mom chuckling behind him. “Be safe today and have a great time.” He gave each of the boys and Stella a hug. “Mommy will be here this afternoon to pick you guys up.”

After stopping at Starbucks for his plain black coffee and Nikki’s frou-frou Venti Iced Caramel Macchiato with extra ice, soy milk and only two pumps of caramel instead of four, Chris returned home and left the minivan parked in the driveway instead of pulling into the garage. Getting out of the car, he carried their drinks into the house, by way of the garage entrance, and set them down on the kitchen counter.

“Nik?” he called.

“In the laundry room,” she called back.

Chris made his way to the small room right off the kitchen and smiled when he found Nikki bent over the washing machine, pulling wet clothes from its depth, before straightening and tossing the clothes into the dryer. He watched her for a few minutes, appreciating how the grey cotton pajama pants she was wearing stretched nicely over her bum every time she bent over.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Nikki asked after she had finished moving laundry around and thrown another load into the washing machine. Chris smirked as she put her hands on her hips and unintentionally making her pink shirt pull tighter against her breasts.

“You’re hot,” he said with a shrug. “I’m tempted to press you against that washing machine and have my way with you.”

Nikki’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and once they relaxed, she replied, “What’s stopping you?”

A smirk spread across his face as he realized there was no reason why he couldn’t pull down her pants and fuck her right there. “You’re serious?” he asked.

She licked her lips and then grabbed them hem of her ‘You. Me. Coffee.’ shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it onto the floor of the otherwise spotless laundry room. His eyes moved from her face down to her breasts which were a couple shades lighter than the rest of her skin thanks to the nice weather they’d been having this summer.

As he watched her, her hands found the waistband of her pajama pants and she pulled them down along with her panties. She kicked off her slippers and then stepped out of the pants completely.

“You said against the washing machine, right?” she asked. She turned on the washing machine and then bent her body over it, spreading her legs wide so he could slip between them.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Chris muttered as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He undid his jeans and only remembered he was wearing his favorite yellow work boots when he tried to pull his pants off all the way. “Fuck it.” He palmed his rapidly hardening cock as he watched Nikki’s body vibrate from the washing machine. He waddled his way over to her and grabbed her hip to keep from stumbling.

His thick fingers quickly found her sex and he was amazed by how wet she already was. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one turned on by having the house to themselves and the idea of having sex someplace other than the privacy of their bedroom. He guided his manhood to her entrance and they both moaned as he slid into her completely.

The washing machine’s vibrations traveled through their bodies as he slid in and out of Nikki, making them both hum with pleasure. Why in his 39 years and a month had it never occurred to him to do it near or on a washing machine? Sure it was loud, but the damn thing was like a giant vibrator for their entire bodies.

“Oh God,” Nikki whimpered as Chris continued to slide in and out of her. The washer had kicked into a spin cycle that, when combined with the cool metal of the machine, ramped up the pleasure she was feeling against her sensitive breasts.

Sensing she was close to coming, Chris slipped his hand around her waist and pressed his thumb against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her breathing became labored as her body spilled over the edge and coated his manhood in her juices. He continued to slide in and out of her and soon all of the sensations had him shooting his seed deep inside of her as she came a second time.

Sliding out of her, after a moment, Chris put his hands on his hips and tried to catch his breath. “Fucking hell,” he finally managed to say.

Nikki just nodded in reply as she turned around and faced him. He took in her naked body and smirked as he leaned in and kissed her. Quickies in random rooms of their houses had been something they’d done after they’d first gotten married, but having kids had made that hard to continue. Normally, their sexy times happened behind the locked door of their bedroom and in their bed or, occasionally, in the shower.

“That was fantastic,” she said once they’d ended their kiss. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done something like that.” She giggled. “Remember when we christened every room in our first house together?”

“I was just thinking about that,” Chris said with a nod.

“It’s a shame we never got a chance to do that with this place,” she replied. She saw his face brighten and grew slightly nervous. “Whatcha thinking, Chris?”

“We are christening the house this week,” he said as he bent down and pulled his boxer briefs and jeans back up. “I’ll go make a list!”

“A list? For what?” Nikki asked him as she bent down to grab her pajama shirt.

“A checklist for our ‘To Do’ list,” Chris said with a smirk. “We’ve already had sex in the laundry room and you seduced me a couple years ago in the Butler’s Pantry while the boys were watching Frosty the Snowman and Rachie was taking a nap.”

“I didn’t seduce you!” Nikki laughed. “I went in there for ingredients for Christmas cookies and you went in there to get _my cookies_.”

“Potato, pahtato,” Chris said with a shrug. “I’m going to go make that list.”

Shaking her head as he left, Nikki located her clothes and put them back on. She left the laundry room, a few minutes later, and found her coffee and Chris’s on the kitchen counter. She gave her coffee a quick stir with the straw and then took a sip; perfect. Her favorite Starbucks drink was their passion tea, but she got a giggle over making Chris order her a frou-frou drink, especially since he always added ‘for my wife I need…’ because he didn’t want people to think it was for him.

Knowing that that washing machine would be done soon, Nikki left her coffee on the kitchen counter and headed for the den turned playroom. She had made the kids help her clean up the toys the other day, but it was time to clean the slipcovers that protected the beige couches and having the kids out of the house would make that process a lot easier.

Nikki was struggling with slipcover on the large sofa when Chris came bounding into the room about fifteen minutes later. He was shirtless which allowed her to perve upon his still sculpted chest that featured a dusting of dark hair. He beamed at her as he waved a piece of white printer paper in the air.

“Is that you’re ‘to do’ list?” she asked as she abandoned her attempt to remove the slipcover.

“It sure is,” he replied. “Want me to read it to you?”

“Fire away.”

“Chris’s To Do List -”

“Why doesn’t it say Chris & Nikki’s To Do List?”

“Because I came up with the list,” he replied. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes… Chris’s To Do List.” He cleared his throat. “The kitchen, the dining room, the screened porch, the living room, the office, the powder room -”

“The powder room? Seriously Chris?” Nikki laughed. “I don’t think we’ll both be able to fit in there. And how the hell do you plan on ‘doing it’ in there?”

“We’ll figure something out,” he replied with a shrug. “On to the next one, the Butler’s Pantry, but that one gets a big fucking check mark next to it because we’ve been there and done it in there, too. Same with the laundry room.”

“Did you add those just to check them off the list?”

“The best part of any checklist is being able to check something off of it, so abso-fucking-lutely,” he said with a smirk. “Back to the list! The upstairs guestroom, our walk in closet, the home gym, this room, the family room and, finally, the basement guestroom.”

“That’s a lot of rooms,” Nikki replied.

“It’s a big house,” he said with a smile.

“So why the play room?” Nikki asked. “None of the other kid rooms are on your list.”

“Because none of the kid rooms have these couches,” Chris said.

Nikki smiled as she followed his gaze to the well-loved couches. As his wedding present to her, Chris had purchased them a small three bedroom house near the neighborhood they’d grown up in and these couches had been their first purchase for the house.

“So what do you say?” Chris asked as he put the list down on the boys’ Lego table. “A little fun on the couches for old times’ sake?”

Nikki’s eyes traveled up his bare torso and to his grinning face. She licked her lips and then nodded. As she watched, Chris sat down on the loveseat and undid the yellow work boots he loved so much. Once the shoes were removed, her sexy husband undid the fastenings of his jeans and pulled them down, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

“You’re overdressed, Nik,” he said with a smirk.

“Maybe you should do something about it,” she sassed.

His blue eyes darkened and he quickly closed the distance between them. His body dropped onto the couch right next to her and she quickly found herself enveloped in his arms as their mouths met hungrily. He pulled her into his lap as they kissed and his large hands found the hair tie holding her hair up and pulled it out, letting her blonde locks cascade down.

Nikki got lost in thought as Chris’s lips left her own and travelled down her neck. She held her hands up as he lifted her shirt up and then put them down as he tossed the shirt aside. Her eyes closed as his mouth found one of her breasts. She couldn’t recall the number of make out sessions they’d had on these couches as newlyweds. Not to mention, they were both pretty sure that Aiden had been conceived on this very couch on their second anniversary.

Feeling Chris’s hands travel down to her bum and grip it through her pajama pants, Nikki lifted herself up and allowed him to pull the pants down to her knees, which ended up in a mess of limbs and awkward positioning.

Laughing, she eased herself to a standing position on the floor and removed the offending articles of clothing. He followed her lead and stood up to shuck his boxer briefs. Instead of having her climb back onto his lap, Chris motioned for her to lie down on the couch and then he slipped between her legs.

She was more than ready for him as he slid into her and their bodies quickly found a steady rhythm. His lips captured hers as he balanced his weight on his arms that were placed on either side of her head. As he increased his speed, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Their mouths parted as they each grew closer to their releases and she clung to him as he thrusted in and out of her. She felt his body tense above hers and his guttural groans soon filled the otherwise quiet room.  He continued his movements for her and soon her teeth found the skin of his shoulder as her body, too, tightened as she came.

Weak limbed, he collapsed on top of her with his head nestled in between her breasts. She couldn’t help but chuckle, despite her labored breathing, as he scooched his body up so his face was resting on top of one of her breasts.

Awhile later, Nikki woke up to the feeling of Chris blowing warm air onto her breasts.

“Stop it,” she said, laughing as she covered his mouth with her hand or tried to until she found herself with both hands being held above her head.

“Make me,” he retorted with his body hovering over hers.

“What time is it?” she asked, unable to see the clock on the wall from where she laid.

“Almost noon, so we have plenty of time to lay here and do nothing,” he replied. “The kids don’t have to be picked up until 4.”

“Yes, but I still have to get this laundry done,” Nikki reminded him.

“Oh, right, laundry,” Chris said as he let go of her arms and moved off of her. “While you get these going do you want me to throw together some lunch?”

“I’d love that,” Nikki replied as she sat up. She found her panties on the floor and pulled them on before standing up and grabbing her pants and t-shirt. After getting redressed himself, Chris helped her remove the rest of the slipcover from the couch and then she headed to the laundry room.

By the time she’d finished sorting and folding the clothes from the dryer, moving the laundry from the washer into the dryer and starting the wash with the slipcovers, Chris had lunch ready for the two of them. The main course was a simple BLT sandwich on wheat bread, but he’d also taken some of the premade cookie dough batter out of the freezer and baked them each a cookie.

After they finished eating, Nikki recruited Chris’s help in carrying laundry up the stairs to put it away. She let him handle the boys’ clothes, since he was always supposed to be making sure they kept their room clean and they all knew how well that was going, while she went into Rachel’s room and put all her clothes away. She couldn’t help but feel a little sad as she looked at the baby crib that was sitting dismantled in one corner of Rachel’s bedroom. She couldn’t believe her baby was already a month into her third year; where had all the time gone?

Shaking her head, she left Rachel’s room and grabbed the last remaining basket from the top of the stairs. She spotted Chris exiting the boys’ room with his empty basket and couldn’t help but call to him, “Last one to the walk in closet is a rotten egg!”

Hearing him let out a shout of laughter, she ran for their bedroom and purposely dropped the basket of clothes halfway between the bedroom and closet doors just so he’d have to stop and get it. She sprinted through the small room aka her “dressing” room that was between the main bedroom and the closet and entered the walk in closet just as she heard Chris’s heavy footsteps behind her.

“I win,” she declared, breathing heavily.

“Only because you cheated,” Chris said, chuckling as he put the basket on one of the padded benches on her side of their multirow walk in closet.

“All’s fair in love and war,” she replied with a grin as she took a seat on the bench.

“Alright then, what does this rotten ‘egg owe’ you?” he asked.

Nikki crossed her arms and thought for a minute before a wicked idea crossed her mind. “You’re going to put our clothes away while I watch,” she said.

“I’m fine with that,” he replied. “After all, it’ll mean your clothes actually get put away.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” she said after sticking her tongue out at him. “You get to put our clothes away while wearing _absolutely nothing_.”

Chris’s face showed his surprise at her request, but soon showed amusement. “I always knew you married me for my body,” he said with a shake of his head as he toed off the yellow boots he’d put back on but hadn’t bothered to retie. His hands found the fastenings of his jeans and undid them for the third time that day then he lowered the jeans and his boxer briefs to the floor.

“Socks gotta go too,” Nikki said once he stood before in nothing by white tube socks. “I want you completely naked.”

Smirking, Chris removed his socks and then stood in front of her. “Is this how you wanted me?” he asked. She reached out a hand, but he quickly took a step back. “Sorry, ma’am, no touching the hired help.”

One of her dark blonde eyebrows rose as he moved to the bench and grabbed a handful of her sexiest panties from the top of the pile. Then he very slowly made show of checking each and every pair of any defects before putting them away in the drawer.

Nikki’s eyes stayed trained on his muscular body as he moved and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when she saw the affect the situation was having on him. She slowly moved her hand to the waistband of her pants and was about to slip it under when he cleared his voice.

“Ma’am,” he said. “I’m going to have to ask you not to touch yourself while I’m in here.”

She stared at him in shock and was ready to throw a pair of his clean gym socks at him when she saw him trying to remain serious.

“If you don’t think you’ll be able to keep your hands out of your pants,” he said. “I can find something to restrain you.”

Her mouth dropped and she knew that she was no longer in charge of the situation, he was and she was perfectly ok with that.

“I’ll behave,” she told him.

“Alright, but I think I’ll grab something from around the corner just in case,” he said. He disappeared around the corner, where his clothes were stored, and returned a moment later with the tie he’d worn in their wedding. He set the tie next to her on the bench and then returned to putting her clothes away.

As he worked, Nikki mentally planned her next step. He’d told her she couldn’t put her hands in her pants, but he hadn’t said anything about her having to wear her pants. She waited until his back was turned and she quickly took off her pajama pants then tossed them in the general direction of the hamper along the far wall.

Hearing the fabric hit the wall, Chris turned and looked at the pants on the floor and then looked at her.

“You didn’t say I had to wear the pants,” she said quickly. “You just said I had to keep my hands out of them.”

He smirked as he grabbed another handful of her clothes and put them away. Nikki couldn’t wait to get undressed like her husband, but she knew she had to wait until the right moment.

“I’m ready to move to the other side of the closet,” he informed her. He picked up the basket and the tie. “I assume you’ll be supervising.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” she replied as she stood up. She waited until he turned the corner to his side of the closet before she reached under her long shirt and pulled her panties down. Not wanting to risk being caught, she let the panties fall to the ground at her feet and simply stepped out of them before she followed him to his side.

“Did you get lost?” he teased as she sat down next to the basket and did her best Sharon Stone a la Basic Instincts impression. His eyebrows rose as he caught sight of her sex, but he said nothing. He set to work putting his own clothes away and caught sight of her pulling her shirt over her head from the corner of his eye. “Ma’am, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” she replied.

His eyes flickered down to her breasts and a grin threatened when he spotted a hickey on her pale skin, but then he remembered the character he was channeling and shook his head. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but I’m going to have to ask you to put your hands in front of you,” he said as he grabbed the tie. She held her hands out in front of her and he quickly tied her hands together snuggly but not tight enough to hurt.

Then he turned back to putting his clothes away even though his cock was begging him for attention. Once he finished the task, he left her in the walk in closet and carried the basket out to the hallway where he put it with the other two laundry baskets before making his way back to her. She was exactly where he’d left her and he took a seat on the padded bench with the raised back that sat just below a frosted window.

“Come here,” he said, patting his thigh. She stood, awkwardly, and came over to him. “Straddle me.” He guided her on to his lap and then slipped his head between her arms so her knotted hands were behind his head. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and used his hand to move his manhood along her slit, teasing her.

“Chris,” she whimpered as she arched her back and pressed her breasts into his chest.

“Lift your hips,” he instructed and she obeyed. He aligned himself and then grabbed her hips and pulled her down on to his manhood. “Ride me.”

Nikki rocked her hips against his as she obeyed his demand. She wanted to grab on to his shoulders, but her tied hands didn’t allow for that. So she focused on pressing her torso as close to his as she could, but he was making it difficult as his fingers danced over her body, touching her here and there, basically everywhere but where she desperately needed him to. Despite his lack of attention to her sensitive nub, all the buildup and teasing soon had her coating his manhood in her juices.

His hands took a firm hold on her hips as she came down from her first release and he soon had her body humming and ready to climax again, this time, however, he came with her, their bodies tightening as one as they both came. Heart racing, she laid her head against his shoulder and waited for her breathing to calm down.

Once they’d both returned to their normal breathing, he slipped out from under her arms and untied her wrists. He rubbed them and then kissed the slightly red irritated area. Then he stood up with her in his arms, pulling himself out of her in the process, and carried her through the dressing room and into their master bathroom. He carried her to the shower and set her down just outside the large glass enclosure. He stepped in and turned on the water, adjusting it to a perfect temperature before motioning for her to join him.

“I love you, Nikki,” he said as he pulled her body to his own under the hot spray of the multiple shower heads in their shower.

“I love you, too,” she replied, rising herself to her tiptoes to kiss him.

Four hours later, Nikki found herself at the school waiting for her sons and niece to get off the camp busses. It had taken her all day, but she had finally managed to actually get dressed, not that the jean shorts and maroon racerback tank top was anything fancy, especially if she compared herself to the other moms waiting in the parking lot.

She stifled a yawn as the first of the camp busses pulled into the parking lot and, by some miracle, that was the bus that Josh, Aiden and Stella were on. The three of them raced over to her and all started talking at once about their day and she quickly herded them back to the minivan. Since the boys were coming home with her, she let Stella talk about her day as they drove to Chris’s mom house to drop Stella off and pick up Rachel.

After making the switch, Nikki merged onto the highway carrying everyone else leaving Boston proper for their home in the suburbs. It took them an additional thirty minutes to get home, but it gave the boys a chance to tell her all about their day.

Pulling into the garage, Nikki barely had the minivan turned off before the boys were out of their seatbelts and running inside to tell Chris about their day. Shaking her head, Nikki let Rachel free of her carseat and carried the little girl and her brother’s backpacks into the house, where she was greeted by the heavenly scent of spaghetti.

“I had a feeling you’d all be hungry and tired by the time you got home,” Chris said with a smile as he reached out and tickled Rachel’s tummy. “It’ll be ready in about ten minutes.”

“You’re the best husband ever,” Nikki replied. “Josh, Aiden, please go wash your hands and then help me set the table.”

Ten minutes later, they were all seated at their table in the kitchen and Nikki could tell from the exhausted looks on the kids and Chris’s faces that it was going to be an early night for all of them. Only Rachel seemed awake enough to get into mischief and it resulted in her beautiful blonde locks being turned orange by her dinner.

As soon as dinner was finished, they worked as a family to make short work of the dinner dishes before they all went upstairs for the night. Nikki took Rachel into the bathroom off the nursery for a bath while Chris sent Josh into the guestroom bathroom to take a shower while he supervised Aiden’s bath.

Once all three kids were in their pajamas, the family gathered in the upstairs seating area, that was their home library, where Josh and Aiden each grabbed a book for Chris to read to them. Then family of five then piled onto the oversized couch at the very center of the seating area. Chris read the first book and had barely reached the halfway point of the second before soft snores reached his ears. Looking down, he saw that both boys had fallen asleep. Glancing at Nikki, he saw that she and Rachel had also fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself, Chris began the slow process of moving his family members to their own beds. He started with Aiden and then Josh. By the time he returned from carrying Josh to bed, Nikki was awake and happily allowed him to take a sleeping Rachel out of her arms. He carried Rachel to her room and laid her in the toddler bed they’d give her for her third birthday, which happened to be the same day as his birthday. His eyes flickered to the dismantled crib in the corner and knew he should take it down to the storage area in the basement, but it wasn’t happening tonight.

Chris took a few minutes to make sure the house was locked up for the night before going into his and Nikki’s room. He found her in the bathroom going through her nightly beauty routine while already dressed in a matching baby blue satin sleep short and camisole set. He took a playful swipe at her behind as he passed her on his way to the closet. He stripped out of his clothes for the fourth time that day and threw them all into the hamper then he went back into the bathroom to go through his own nightly routine.

It was just after nine when he and Nikki finally got into bed and turned off all the lights. They didn’t normally go to bed that early, but all of their fun that afternoon had zapped their energy and they both knew the kids would be up and ready to go bright and early the next morning. Not to mention that he and Nikki had their own plans for the afternoon.

Remembering the list that he’d shoved into the drawer of his bedside table, Chris pulled it out and grabbed a pen. He found the listings for ‘family room’ and ‘walk in closet’ and put large check marks through both of them.

“4 rooms down, 10 to go,” he said with a smirk.

**The List**

  * Kitchen
  * Dining Room
  * Screened Porch
  * Living Room
  * Office
  * Powder Room
  * Butler’s Pantry ✔
  * Laundry Room ✔ 
  * Upstairs Guestroom
  * Walk in Closet ✔
  * Home Gym
  * Den/Playroom ✔
  * Family Room
  * Basement Guestroom




	2. Tuesday, July 14, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Chris & Nikki's child-free days.

Tuesday, July 14, 2020

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

“Turn it off,” Chris grumbled sleepily as Nikki’s alarm clock went off at six am.

Giggling, Nikki reached over and turned off the alarm before rolling over and putting her cold hands on the back Chris’s neck.

“Fucking hell!” he screeched, jerking away from her cold hands. “You evil, evil woman!”

“Sorry, babe, I couldn’t resist,” Nikki replied, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. “Now that you’re awake can I tempt you to join me in the shower?”

“No,” he replied, shortly. “It’s not on the list.”

“Are you sure?” she purred in his ear as she grabbed a handful of his ass through his Calvin Klein’s.

“Let me sleep,” he whined.

Shaking her head, Nikki kissed his cheek and then crawled out of bed.

Morning had always been her favorite time of day and, ironically, Chris’s least favorite. It meant that when the kids had been babies and he was home and/or not filming, he would take the night shifts and she would handle the post 4am wake ups.

Knowing she had a full day in front of her, Nikki headed to the bathroom and went through her morning routine. When it came time to get dressed, she selected a creamy based floral button down dress. She paired it with a reddish-brown belt and a pair of gladiator sandals that matched perfectly.

Returning to her and Chris’s bedroom, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. Apparently while she had been getting ready for the day, all three kids had come into the bedroom and joined Chris in the king sized bed. Also on the bed were their two dogs, Max and Boston, who had more than likely followed the boys into the room as they slept with her sons every night. Even their cat, Sadie, had joined the party and was happily snuggled in the crook of Chris’s left arm while Rachel was held close with his right arm.

Pulling her phone out of the pocket of her dress, Nikki took a quick photo and then noted what time it was: 6:45am. Deciding to let them all sleep a bit longer, she went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. She made quick work of the kids lunches, making all three of them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

At exactly seven, she carried a hot cup of coffee upstairs for Chris and woke him and the rest of the crew up. She sent Josh and Aiden to their room to get dressed, after informing them that any delay in their morning (especially due to mischief) would result in them staying home from camp and doing chores all day. She then tasked Chris with letting the dogs out to go potty while she carried Rachel to her room to get her ready for the day.

By the time Nikki got downstairs with Rachel, Chris was standing at the stove cooking scrambled eggs for the whole family. She put Rachel in her booster seat and then smoothed a hand over the cowlick in Aiden’s hair.

“Mommmm,” he whined, pulling his head away from her touch.

“Sorry, sweetie,” she said with a smile. “Maybe dad can give you two haircuts tonight.”

“I don’t like buzz cuts anymore,” Josh informed her. “I want to grow my hair out like Zander does.”

“As long as you keep your hair clean I don’t care what you do with it,” Nikki replied as she turned and avoided looking at Chris as she walked over to the counter to finish putting the lunches in bags. She and Chris had previously discussed their nephew’s current shaggy hairstyle and how neither of them really liked it, but at the end of the day it was just hair.

By a quarter til eight, Nikki and all three kids were in the minivan and on their way to the school where the camp busses did their picking up and dropping off. Instead of finding her mother-in-law at the school, it was Chris’s older sister, Carly, who was there to drop Stella off and pick up Rachel. The two moms kissed their respective kids goodbye before releasing them to their camp counselors.

“Do you want to get some coffee before you head home?” Carly asked as they walked back to their cars, “Or is my brother waiting for you at home?” The look she gave Nikki told her that Carly knew exactly what was going on in the kid-free house. “Mom had a dentist appointment this morning, so Camp Grandma won’t be starting for another hour or so.”

“Your brother probably went back to bed,” Nikki said with a laugh. “So, yes, I’d love to join you.”

Instead of driving, Nikki pulled Rachel’s stroller out of the back of the van and they walked a few blocks to a local coffee shop. Nikki and Carly both got iced drinks while Rachel got a tepid hot chocolate.

When Nikki got home, an hour later, she entered the house via the garage and tossed her purse and keys onto the kitchen counter. She could hear loud music coming from downstairs and knew Chris was more than likely working out in their home gym.

After grabbing two cold waters from the fridge, Nikki made her way down to the basement of their home. She started to walk past their wall of NERF guns and accessories, but thought better of it and grabbed one of their smaller NERF guns, which she tucked into the pocket of her dress.

The hip hop music grew louder as she made her way to their home gym and she found the door wide open. Biting her lower lip, her eyes followed Chris as he stood in the middle of the exercise mat doing squats. Up. Down. Up. Down. Her eyes moved down to his ass and she struggled to remain quiet.

As she watched, he transitioned from squats to pushups, his arms moving his body up and down while his lower body stayed tight and in place. Her eyes went to his ass again and this time she couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

Due to a gap between songs, Chris heard her moan and stopped his movements. He turned his head in her direction and smiled at her.

“Like what you see?” he asked cockily. He lifted one arm off the mat and flexed it, showing off his oh so sexy guns.

Suddenly remembering the NERF gun that was in her pocket, Nikki nodded and said, “Can you still do those pushups where you clap in between?”

“Can I?” Chris scoffed and proceed to show off.

Smirking, Nikki pulled the NERF gun from her pocket, took aim and fired a foam dart at the back of his head and then a second at his ass.

“HEY!” Chris shouted. He finished his pushup and then got to his feet faster than she had expected him to.

Nikki squealed and shot one last dart at him before he grabbed her.

“Did you bring me a NERF gun?” he asked as he tried to wrestle the NERF gun from her. She shook her head. “You broke your own rule then and you know what that means.” He finally got the NERF gun from her and took a few steps back.

“Not the face, Chris,” she said. “And you can’t stand that close.”

He smirked and shot the final foam dart at her, hitting her in the right boob. He quickly gathered the other three darts she’d shot at him and loaded the NERF gun. He took aim and hit her in the left boob. He took aim one final time and got her right between the legs.

“Really, Chris?” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’m just laying claim to what is mine,” he replied with a shrug. He tossed the NERF gun aside then advanced on his wife. “Or rather, three of my favorite parts that make you, you.”

“Nice save,” she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes as his lips found her neck and she breathed in the heavenly scent of his cologne mixed with his sweat.

“I know this dress,” he said. “This is the dress that you don’t wear a bra with, isn’t it.” Without waiting for her to confirm or deny, he undid the two top buttons and found out for himself that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Fucking hell, Nikki.”

Chris made short work of the buttons that were north of her belt and parted the top of her dress, revealing her naked breasts to his lustful eyes. Her hands found the back of his head as he dipped his head forward and captured a nipple in his mouth. While he suckled her, his other hand took advantage of her other bare breast, sending chills up and down her spine as he played.

How it happened, Nikki wasn’t sure, but she soon found herself sitting on the bench part of their bench press with Chris on the floor between her legs. He lifted the skirt of her dress and his hands found the waistband of her pale pink panties, which he wasted no time pulling down her legs.

His blue eyes found hers as his hands brought the skirt of her dress up her legs, exposing her skin inch by inch. Moving his eyes down to her lower body, he licked his lips as he unveiled her most intimate parts.

Nikki sucked in a breath the moment his warm hands touched the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Having been in a relationship with Chris for nine years, she knew the skills he possessed when it came to pleasuring her, but he never ceased to amaze her each time. He never did it the same way, either, but he’d never once failed to bring her to a earth shattering orgasm.

Her body jerked as he drew a long digit across her clit and through the folds of her sex. Closing her eyes, Nikki relaxed against the workout bench enjoying his attention. His touch was gentle, but purposeful as he repeated the slow tease.

The brush of his beard against her inner thigh had her body reacting of its own accord again. She heard and _felt_ him chuckle against her before she felt that naughty tongue of his take a lap around her clit. As her body reacted to that, the bastard slid a finger into her, stealing the breath from her lungs in the process. He gave her a second to adjust before he slipped another finger into her.

Reaching up, Nikki grabbed a fist full of his hair and held on as the combined efforts of his tongue and fingers brought her closer and closer to her release. She couldn’t stop her hips from rocking up off the bench to meet his thrusts nor could she control her limbs as her muscles contracted.

She cried out as Chris pulled his fingers from her sex, but cried out even louder as his tongue began to work her over feverishly. Her body shook uncontrollably as she came, coating his tongue in her desire.

Breathing heavily, Nikki’s eyes met Chris’s once again and she nodded for him to continue. She watched as he pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Her eyes followed his hands as they moved down to the waistband of his drawstring shorts and pushed them down, allowing his hard manhood to spring out of its confinement.

In one singular motion, Nikki found herself being lifted from the workout bench and into Chris’s arms so he could sit on the workout bench and she could ride him. Still weak-limbed from the terrific tongue lashing he’d given her, Nikki allowed him to guide himself into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their movements were slow at first due to her fatigue, but her body quickly found its second wind as she moved with Chris, rocking forwards and backwards against him. As they moved, his hands started on her hips, but quickly dropped lower to grab her ass as their speed increased.

One minute they were on the workout bench and the next thing Nikki knew, she was on her back on one of the exercise mats that covered the floor. Her hands clung to Chris’s biceps as he drove his lower body into hers quickly, taking them both closer and closer to their climaxes.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered through clenched teeth. “I want to come with you. I’m so close.”

Nikki slipped one of her hands between their bodies and began to touch herself. That paired with Chris’s thrusts quickly had her on the edge.

“Chris, I’m -” The words died on her lips as she gave into her climax. The contractions of her body around his had him cumming, a moment later.

They laid on the exercise mat encased in each other’s arms as the music Chris had put on to work out to blared from the speakers.

“Your pocket is vibrating,” Chris muttered against her chest a few minutes later. Disentangling himself from her body, he pulled his shorts up and then turned the music off.

Taking her phone out of the pocket of her dress, Nikki saw that she had a missed call from her younger half-sister Sophia, the younger of the twins that her mom and Mikey’s dad had had after getting married. After sending her sister a quick text saying she’d call her back in a moment, Nikki rebuttoned her dress and grabbed her panties from where they were laying on the dumbbell rack.

“I’m going to finish my workout while you call your sister,” Chris told her.

“Sounds good,” Nikki replied. She grabbed a handful of his ass as she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

“You better go call your sister,” Chris told her. “Because the second I’m done in here, I’m going to take you on one of those twin beds in the guestroom like I did that first time we stayed at your parents’ house at the lake and we had to sleep in the room off the kitchen that only had enough room for a twin bed.”

Nikki bit her lip as the memories from that afternoon they’d spent alone in the house while her family had been out boating came back to mind.

“Go. Call. Your. Sister,” Chris said firmly.

Nodding, Nikki left the room while selecting her sister’s phone number.

Not bothering to wear his shirt again, Chris turned the music back on, though at a lower volume since Nikki was home and on the phone. He didn’t necessarily want to complete his workout, especially since he’d taken the summer off, but he knew that Nikki would likely be the phone with her younger sister for quite a while.

Thirty minutes later, Chris wiped the sweat off his brow then grabbed one of the water bottles that Nikki had brought downstairs with her and drank it in one go. Leaving the gym room, he walked across the narrow hallway to the guestroom where he found Nikki sitting on one of the beds still on the phone. Their cat, Sadie, was curled up in her lap while their dogs, Max and Boston, laid by her feet.

Catching her eye, Chris held up both hands, and mouthed, “Ten minutes.”

After Nikki nodded that she understood, Chris went into the attached bathroom to take a quick shower.

When he emerged ten minutes later with only a towel around his waist, he found Nikki stretched out on one of the beds completely naked. Her phone sat on the bedside table and the pets had been removed from the bedroom.

“Is this what you had in mind?” she asked, seductively.

Chris smirked and let his towel drop to the floor. “It’s exactly what I had in mind,” he replied as he joined her on the bed, pressing his body close to her due to the narrowness of the bed. He reached over her hip to cop a feel, only to have his hand swatted.

“Uh huh,” Nikki said, shaking her finger at him as she raised herself to her knees and faced him. “I want you on your back.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he rolled from his side to his back. “LIke this?” he asked.

“That will do for now,” she replied, her eyes dropping to his only partial-aroused manhood. She threw one leg over of his thighs and settled herself above him. Leaning forward, she caressed his face with one hand as she supported herself with the other. She drew her fingers across his pouty lips and wasted no time in leaning in for a kiss.

She felt his hands reach around her body and grab her ass in an attempt, she was certain, to bring her privates closer to his own. Pulling out of the kiss, she captured his bottom lip between her own and sucked hard. His grip on her ass tightened and he let her feel just what she was doing to him.

Letting go of his lip, she licked his lips before she wiggled her hips, forcing him to let go of her ass. Still supporting herself with one arm, she scooted herself down his body so her face with parallel with his muscular chest. She drew her unsupporting hand over his pecs, loving the way the hair felt against her hand.

A string of curses exploded from his mouth as she softly raked her teeth over one of his nipples following that action immediately with a swirl of her tongue. His body jerked under hers as she repeated the action on his other nipple.

“Fucking hell, Nik,” he wheezed as she leaned back and grinned at him.

“Want me to stop?” she asked, innocently.

“Fuck no.”

Smirking, she leaned down and began to sprinkle kisses on his chest and torso, occasionally leaving a red mark, as she made her way to his now fully aroused manhood.

Forcing him to spread his legs, she planted her ass on the bed between his thighs and with her legs on top of his thighs and her feet dangling off the bed. She licked her lips as she timidly touched his throbbing member, allowing her fingers to climb from the base to the tip. She used his own secretions to slicken her movements as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to pump.

With his eyes closed tightly, Chris had no warning at all before her tongue licked him like a lollipop. His hips rose of the bed as a curse slipped through his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife grinning at him before she opened her mouth and slid his member in.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned as her tongue coupled with the suction of her mouth made his body tremble. It took every ounce of self-control he had in his body to tell her to stop and remind her that the goal was to “do it” it in every room in their house.

His smoking hot wife had given him a sexy wink and then she climbed back on top of him, taking way too long, in his opinion, to slide his manhood into her sex. He could tell by her slow movements that she was planning on teasing him to his release and he allowed her to do it for a few minutes, but he finally took matters into his own hands.

It wasn’t until he flipped them over and nearly fell off the bed, as a result, that he remembered they weren’t in their king sized bed.

“Are you ok?” he asked her once they were both securely on the bed again.

“Yes.” There was amusement in her eyes that was replaced by pure lust as he resumed their activity.

She clung to him as he slid in and out of her, drawing them both closer and closer to their releases. He came first, spilling his seed deep inside of her. Then he repositioned their bodies again so his fingers could have direct access to her sensitive nub as he continued to thrust. Her cries soon filled the small room as she came.

Pulling out of her, Chris carefully positioned them both so they were laying on their sides, him as the big spoon and her as the little spoon. Sleep overtook them and they slept soundly for a couple hours before an alarm starting going off on Nikki’s phone.

“Turn it off,” Chris grumbled as Nikki reached over and grabbed the phone.

“SHIT!” she exclaimed, yanking herself free of Chris. “SHIT!”

“What?” he asked.

“I have a conference call in ten minutes!” she replied. She quickly gathered her clothes then stopped to give him a peck on the lips before she ran from the room.

Shaking his head, Chris removed the bedding from the bed and carried it upstairs to the laundry room with his dirty workout clothes. After stuffing the sheets into the washing machine and starting it, he went upstairs to get dressed. Knowing he was on pickup duty, he selected a pair of green khaki cargo shorts and a short sleeved plaid shirt.

Returning to the main floor of the house, he stretched out on a couch in the living room to read a script that his agent had sent to him as a possible movie to direct. The screenplay was for a romantic comedy, which he enjoyed being a part of, but was hesitant to direct, but there was something about this one that made him want to take a chance. Especially since it reminded him a bit of the movie he’d done with Anna Faris, but also the similarities between the characters in the story and his and Nikki’s relationship.

The screenplay followed the relationship of a male and female best friend duo and how a simple misunderstanding in high school had led to them hiding their true feelings from each other for years until they suddenly find themselves living in the same, small New York City apartment. Add the fact that their families are close, so close they went on holidays together, and it just made for a perfect combination of romance and comedy.

Hearing a door open, a couple hours later, Chris pushed the bridge of his glasses up and smiled when he spotted Nikki walking towards him.

“How’d the call go?” he asked her.

“Perfect,” she replied with a large smile. “There are still some things to be worked out, but I think all three major league teams are ready to sign on as sponsors of the fundraiser for Christopher’s Haven.”

“That’s fantastic, Nik,” Chris said, smiling back at his wife.

Two years ago, they’d gone through a rough patch in their marriage. He’d been finished with the Marvel movies and looking to take some time off to relax, while she’d been struggling with her identity and needing something out of the house to focus on. Given the unique life they led, they’d turned to a couples’ counselor to help them figure things out. It hadn’t been fun while they’d been going through it, but it had shed some light on the parts of their live together that they’d been unconsciously ignoring.

The result of the counseling sessions and Nikki’s need to have something outside of the house had been the creation of the Evans Family Foundation. In addition to himself and Nikki, he had named his parents, siblings, Nikki’s parents, Mikey and Dana to the board of directors. The mission of the foundation was to give back to the city of Boston, and the state of Massachusetts as a whole. So far they’d continued their support of Christopher’s Haven as well as helped some local students attend college.

Unlike the rest of the family, who for the most part just showed up for the meetings to discuss causes to support, Nikki had taken the foundation and its mission to heart. Chris knew his agent forwarded every request he received to Nikki and he knew that she read and considered everything. He also knew that on the ones they had to decline, for whatever reason, she replied with a handwritten letter and a list of other resources for funding.

Focusing his eyes on her, he smiled and said, “Have I told you, today, how much I love you?”

“I think you mumbled something about loving me when I brought you your coffee,” she replied. “But it’s nice to hear it again.”

Setting the script he’d been reading on the coffee table/ottoman, Chris opened his arms, inviting Nikki to come cuddle with him on the couch. Smiling, she made her way to the couch and then stretched her body out on top of his with her head resting on his chest.

As they laid there, Chris’s mind traveled to the list that was tucked away in his bedside table and he couldn’t help but let his hand slide down Nikki’s body to squeeze her butt.

“You’re thinking about your list, aren’t you,” she said glancing up at him.

“Guilty,” he said with a chuckle. “The living room is on it, after all.”

“You want to spoil this romantic moment with sex?” she asked, pretending to be annoyed.

“No, I want to enhance this romantic moment with some sweet loving,” he replied, giving her bum another squeeze.

“You have to leave to get the kids soon,” she reminded him.

“All I need is like ten minutes tops,” he said and laughed when she slapped his chest. “Ow! I’m joking, I’m joking.” With his hand on her bum, he slowly began to pull the fabric of her dress up in the back.

“We don’t have time to get undressed,” she told him, feeling goosebumps rising on the skin he was uncovering.

“Some of our best sex has been partially clothed,” he replied. “Remember Oscar night? You wouldn’t even let me out of my suit before you were demanding to ride me.”

“That’s because you’re sexy as hell when you’re wearing a suit,” she replied. Stretching, she placed her lips on his and kissed him. “Besides, you’d been teasing me all evening.”

“I do not tease,” he retorted as the hem of her dress reached his hand. With her panties now exposed, he couldn’t help himself from teasing her through the silky fabric.

“You tease and you know it,” she replied, pushing her lower body against his hands. “You can’t keep your sexy fingers away from your sexy lips during interviews. You play with your hair. You flex your god damn muscles.” She whimpered as he pulled her panties aside and touched her.

“You were saying?” he said with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” she replied with a laugh. “You do that boob grab thing when you laugh that makes all the girls squeal. And then there is your stupid charming smile.” She moaned as one of his fingers slipped into her sex. “Then there is the way you manage to make every water bottle you touch sexual, whether you’re rubbing -” She shuddered slightly as he added a second finger into her sex. “- your face on it or putting it between your legs.”

“What about my eyebrows?”

“Don’t get me started on those assholes,” she choked out as she grabbed his shirt in her hands.

Needing to be inside her, Chris slipped his hand from sex and then wrapped his arms around her. He pulled them both into a sitting position and then turned them so she was on her back. Kneeling on the couch, Chris undid the fastenings of his shorts and pulled them, along with his boxer briefs, down past his ass.

“Then there are those times where you lick your lips,” she smiled as she watched him palm his already hard manhood. “But my favorite is when you give a glimpse of your real self to the interviewer and your fans.”

“I’m about to give you a real good look at my real self,” he joked lamely as he slipped between her legs. He pulled her panties to the side and then slid into her, filling her completely. Their bodies moved together in perfect, well-practiced harmony and it wasn’t long before they both achieved climax.

Forty-five minutes later, Chris found himself surrounded by the six other boys that were in Aiden’s group at camp. Apparently, in an effort to make more friends, his son had shared that his dad had been Captain America. Now the group of boys was firing question after question at him, making him wish he was still at home on the couch with Nikki.

Clearing his throat to quiet them all, he said, “Yes, I used to be Captain America, but I am retired now.” He knew that Josh, at 7 years old, knew that his dad was an actor, but it was clear that at 5 Aiden hadn’t fully grasped the difference between Chris being an actor playing Captain America versus actually being Captain America. He supposed he had the boys “Uncle Robert” to blame for that one as his former costar liked to pretend he was the billionaire Tony Stark to any kid that asked if he was.

After being rescued by an apologetic group of parents, some of them aware of who he was, Chris ushered the boys and Stella to the minivan and spent the drive to his mom’s house explaining to all three, but especially Aiden, the importance of making friends by virtue of being yourself and not based on who your parents are or what they can get for being your friend.

When they finally arrived home, after picking Rachel up, Nikki could tell just by the boys faces that something wasn’t right. Chris allowed Aiden to explain everything and when the little boy tearfully apologized, Chris picked him up and held him close.

“This wasn’t about you being sorry,” he told his son after carrying him into the privacy of the dining room while Nikki assigned Josh the task of setting the table. “I’m your dad and I love that you are super proud of me being a superhero, but I want you to make friends that like you because of who you are.” He tapped his son on the nose. “You’re the best five year old son a dad could have.”

“I love you, daddy,” Aiden said, wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck.

“I love you, too, buddy,” Chris replied. He pushed his face into his son’s neck and blew a raspberry, making the little boy squeal.

“Dinner’s ready,” they heard Nikki call from the kitchen.

“Should we go eat?” Chris asked and they both looked down when they heard Aiden’s tummy growl. “Someone’s hungry.”

“I’m starving!” Aiden exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Chris chuckled at his son’s dramatics as he carried him into the kitchen and deposited him into his chair at the table. He took his seat across from Nikki and smiled as he let his eyes travel over his family.

**The List**

  * Kitchen
  * Dining Room
  * Screened Porch
  * Living Room ✔
  * Office
  * Powder Room
  * Butler’s Pantry ✔
  * Laundry Room ✔ 
  * Upstairs Guestroom
  * Walk in Closet ✔
  * Home Gym ✔
  * Den/Playroom ✔
  * Family Room
  * Basement Guestroom ✔




	3. Wednesday, July 14, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third day of Chris & Nikki's child-free days.

Wednesday, July 14, 2020

The shower was already running when Chris pulled the glass door open and stepped in behind his wife.

“I’m almost done,” Nikki said with a smile.

“Take your time,” Chris replied with a sleepy grin. “I don’t mind watching.”

She winked at him then tilted her head back under the main shower head to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. While he watched, Chris enjoyed the feeling of several of the other shower heads beating against his back, especially knowing that he was going to have to switch to cold water as soon as she was done.

Finished with her morning shower, Nikki raised herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her wet naked body against his. “Good morning, Mr. Evans,” she said then licked his lips with her tongue.

Wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, Chris pulled her tightly against him and kissed her. A few minutes later, their early morning make out session was interrupted by an alarm on her phone.

“See you downstairs,” Nikki told him before climbing out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and then left the bathroom.

Muttering to himself, Chris stepped under the hot water coming from the main shower head and stood there for a couple minutes before he switched it to cold water. Shivering, he quickly took care of all his shower needs and turned off the water.

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping into the dressing room, which acted as a hallway between their bedroom, bathroom and walk in closet. He found Nikki sitting at her dressing table wearing his plaid robe.

“Borrowing my clothes?” he asked, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You haven’t done that since you were pregnant with Rachie.” He then voiced the obvious question, “You aren’t pregnant, are you?”

“Not that I know of,” she replied meeting his eyes in the mirror. “But we’ve certainly practiced a lot this week.”

“And you know what today is, right?” he asked with a playful smirk. She rolled her eyes as he opened his mouth and imitated the camel from the old Geico commercial, “HUMP DAY!” He accented his words by humping the air.

“Go get dressed,” Nikki said shaking her head. She made a playful grab for his towel, but he danced out of her reach.

Going into the closet, Chris selected a New England Patriots t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers to wear since he had to take the kids to the bus drop off.

When he arrived in the kitchen, a few minutes later, he found all three kids happily eating waffles. He greeted each kid with a kiss on the head, having to put Josh in a playful headlock to do so, and then made his way over to Nikki.

“Still wearing my robe,” he commented as he looked her up and down. The robe hit him at mid-calf but on Nikki it went nearly all the way to the floor. As she took a step, he caught sight of something black and fluffy from beneath the robe. “Mrs. Evans, what are you hiding under that robe?” he asked his voice low.

“Never you mind,” she replied as she stuffed the boys’ sandwiches into their lunch bags.

“Mommy, I’m done, can I be excused?” Aiden’s voice called from the table.

“Yes, please bring me your dishes and then go brush your teeth,” Nikki replied.

Aiden carefully brought his syrupy plate to them and then glanced back at his brother, who was taking his last bite of waffle, before leaving the room.

Finished eating, Josh carried his plate over to them and Chris sent him a wink as his oldest son left the kitchen to go brush his teeth.

After checking that Rachel was still happily eating her breakfast with her back towards them, Chris turned his attention back to Nikki. He leaned his body in close to hers and asked, “What are you hiding under _my_ robe, Mrs. Evans?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” she asked, turning her blue eyes on him.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at her response and then nodded his head.

“Then find out,” she replied.

Chris grabbed the belt that was tied at her hip and pulled, undoing it. The robe unfolded before his eyes and he found himself looking at a shorter, sexier, pale pink, silk robe. He reached for the belt of the second robe but she shook her finger.

“Nope, sorry, you’ll have to wait to see what’s under this one,” Nikki replied as she pulled his robe back together. “You only wanted to see what was under _your_ robe, not mine.” She kissed his pouting lips then grabbed a washcloth to clean Rachel’s face, leaving Chris standing by the counter.

“I made you a waffle, it’s keeping warm in the oven,” Nikki told him as she walked past with Rachel on her hip. “I’m going to go help her brush her teeth and she’ll be ready to go.”

Chris nodded and opened the oven door. He took the warm plate out and set it on the counter before doctoring his breakfast just the way he liked it.

It was as he was finishing his waffle that Aiden came skidding into the kitchen. The little boy glanced over his shoulder before quietly declaring, “I beat him! I beat him, dad!”

“Good job!” Chris said, leaning down to give his son a high five. “Do you have everything in your backpack for today?”

“Mom checked it already,” Aiden replied. “Cause I forgot my towel yesterday.” He smiled sheepishly and Chris recalled seeing a random towel sitting on the stairs the morning before.

“Dad,” Josh said coming into the room. “Mom said for you to finish bagging our lunches cause Rachie had an accident.”

Chris did as instructed and then handed the boys their lunches to put in their backpacks. By the time he was done, Nikki had arrived downstairs with a freshly changed Rachel.

“We ok?” Chris asked as he took the toddler from Nikki and settled her on his hip.

“We’re good, just didn’t make it to the potty in time,” Nikki replied tapping their daughter on her nose.

“Boys head out to the van, I’ll be out in a minute,” Chris told him.

He waited until the boys left the kitchen before he snaked his free arm around Nikki’s waist and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and pull herself closer to him.

Breaking apart, they heard Rachel giggling and clapping her hands. “Me too, me too,” she chanted.

Chuckling, Chris pressed his lips against her cheek and blew a raspberry, making the little blonde girl squeal.

“You two sillies need to get in the car,” Nikki said with a smile. She gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and then walked her and Chris to the door. “Drive safely, Chris.”

“I always do,” he replied with a smile. He gave her lips another peck and then cleared his throat. “This is your captain speaking, please prepare for takeoff.” He lifted Rachel above his head as Nikki opened the door to the garage. He then “flew” their daughter out of the house while making airplane noises with his mouth.

While she waited for Chris to get home, Nikki started a load of laundry and was getting ready to load the dishwasher when she got a text from Chris:

**Leaving the school now. I’ll be home in 15 minutes.**

Giggling, Nikki made quick work of the dishes and was just starting the dishwasher to run when she heard the door to the garage open. She turned and smiled when she spotted Chris standing in the doorway.

His eyes were filled with lust as he kicked the door closed behind him and advanced on her. She licked her lips in anticipation for what was to come. Her body dissolved into his when he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, bringing their mouths together for a passionate kiss.

Chris ended the kiss abruptly, leaving Nikki with a heaving chest as his hands found the belt of his robe and undid it. She stood there patiently as he slid the oversized plaid robe from her shoulders and let it pool on the floor at her feet.

Stepping backwards, Chris took in his wife’s appearance. It was clear to him now that she had dressed special just for him. Her hair had an extra fluff to it and he was pretty sure she was wearing more makeup than she had the last two days. His eyes traveled down to the pale pink, silk robe she’d hidden under his own and he couldn’t wait to find out what was underneath it. Dragging his eyes down the rest of her body, he discovered that the black fluff he’d spotted earlier were a pair of low heeled, shoes with feathers on them.

“This robe won’t come off by itself, you know,” Nikki teased. She twirled one end of the belt with her hand.

“I’m taking my time,” he replied. “It’s like opening a present and we both know how much _you_ like to take your time whenever you get a gift to unwrap.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, but kept her mouth otherwise shut as he continued to take his time.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, his hands found the belt and pulled the ties. Under his gaze, the robe parted revealing a silk, floral nightie that he knew for certain she hadn’t worn to bed the night before. There wasn’t anything overly revealing about the nightie, but it fit her snuggly.

“Do you like?” she asked him.

“Oh, I like it for sure,” he said with a nod. “When did you get this?”

“Last week when I went shopping with Dana,” Nikki replied.

“It looks amazing on you, but…” his voice trailed off.

“It would look better on the floor?” she guessed. He nodded and she wasted no time grabbing the hem of the nightie and pulling it over her head, leaving only the skimpiest black panties on her slender body.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed.

“Now you know why I was wearing your robe, too,” Nikki said with a giggle. Reaching out, she tugged on the bottom of his shirt. “Aren’t you gonna get naked, too, hot stuff?”

“Am I going to get naked?” he replied. He pretended to think about it for a second before he yanked his t-shirt off with one hand. “That would be a fuck yes, beautiful.” Once his shirt was on the ground, he toed off his sneakers and then quickly unfastened his jeans. Thirty seconds later, he struck a naked, superhero pose.

Nikki bit into her lower lip as she allowed her eyes to wander down his body. The years had been exceptional to him and his body was nearly as fit at nearly 40 years old as it had been when they’d reconnected nearly ten years earlier.

“You’re welcome to touch the goods,” Chris said cockily.

“Maybe I want to watch _you_ touch the goods,” she countered.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at her and released his pose to face her. “You want to watch me touch myself?”

With a slight flush to her face, Nikki nodded.

“I’m not sure I can do that without a little motivation, babe.”

Nikki licked her lips and lifted herself up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. She shivered slightly as the cool countertop met her overheated skin.

“All-righty then,” Chris said in his best Jim Carrey impression. He took a couple steps backwards until his back met the counter across from the island. “You first.”

Nikki scooted herself back slightly on the island then slowly parted her legs, revealing her panty covered sex to him.

Chris bit down on his lower lip as he watched her slide her hands over her creamy white thighs. His eyes narrowed in on the middle finger of her left hand as it slipped between her legs and slid over the center of her panties.

Nikki’s eyelids felt heavy with lust as she watched Chris palm his hard manhood. Her self-induced teasing soon became too much for her and she slipped her hand into her panties. Her then body began to rock naturally as she touched her delicate folds.

“Let me see,” she heard Chris’s husky voice say. As he watched, Nikki laid back against the cold stone and lifted her hips to remove her panties. His eyes caught a flash of the pink paradise that awaited him and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Advancing towards her, he grabbed the panties as they reached her ankles and pulled them off the rest of the way. As soon as she was sitting up again, he pulled her body to the edge of the counter and then slipped inside of her, causing them both to moan.

Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he guided their movements. As she grew closer to her release, her mouth slipped his mouth and she rested her head against his shoulder. Needing him closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him deeper inside her.

“Fuck, Nik,” Chris growled in her ear as he braced himself for his release. He howled as she bit down on his shoulder as she came and he quickly followed her. Leaning into her heaving chest, he allowed her to cradle him against her for several minutes as they recovered.

It was only once his post sex high started to melt away that his shoulder started to hurt. He glanced at it and shook his head when she realized she had left teeth marks. “Fuck, babe,” he said, rubbing the impression.

“Sorry, I got a little lost in the moment,” she replied sheepishly.

He helped her down off the island and set her kitten heeled feet back on the ground.

“You should wear these more often,” he said, nudging her foot with his own. “They’re really sexy.”

“Even when I’m wearing one of your t-shirts to bed?” she asked.

“Especially when you’re wearing one of my t-shirts to bed,” he encouraged, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Nikki promised. “What’s on your agenda for today?”

“I thought I’d tackle the lawn today. What about you?”

“I have to take care of some foundation stuff.”

“I guess this is where I leave you then,” he said then remembered he was naked. “After I get dressed.”

Nikki snickered and grabbed her silky pink robe off the floor. She slipped it on and tied it before gathering the rest of her clothes. She gave Chris a quick smooch then left the kitchen to go upstairs and get dressed.

Opting for a casual look, she put on a pair of jean shorts that went to her knees, a black t-shirt with Minnie Mouse’s face on it and selected a pair of white sneakers to put on later when she left to get the kids. She then went into the office and turned on her computer.

Meanwhile, Chris made sure that all three of their pets were in the house before he started up his riding mower and took care of their large backyard before moving on to the front yard.

It was nearly lunch time when he finished and it was hotter than hell outside. He returned the mower to the shed then went into the house for something to drink and a quick bite to eat. Knowing he stunk like gasoline and sweat, he went upstairs and took a quick shower.

After putting on a clean pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, he went downstairs and into the office, but Nikki wasn’t in there. Seeing that her computer was on, however, he decided to go ahead and check his email there instead of booting up his own computer.

Clicking on the icon for their favorite internet browser, he waited for it to open and was surprised when it went directly into her email. He was moving the mouse to sign out of her email when one of the email subjects caught his attention:

**HOT MAMAS’ BOOK CLUB: NSFW Questions!**

Curious, Chris double clicked on the email and saw that it was sent from someone named Quinn and sent to Nikki and two other people, a Katie and a Sammie, whoever they were.

> _Hello my fellow hot mamas!_
> 
> _By the way, that’s the new book club name. I thought it was fitting since we are all moms now and we are all hot!_
> 
> _I know we aren’t officially doing book club since it’s summertime and we are all busy, but my friend is doing a sex/couples survey for her blog and she asked me if I’d send her questionnaire to all of my friends._
> 
> _Can you all do me a solid and fill out the attached questionnaire? You can either email it back to me or submit it anonymously through her website._
> 
> _Thanks,_
> 
> _Quinn_

Curious as to what type of questions had been asked, Chris opened the attachment and looked at the first one.

_1\. Kitchen counter, couch or on top of the dryer_

“All three, this week,” he said aloud with a laugh.

“Technically we did it on the washing machine,” Nikki said from behind him.

Chris scrunched up his face and breathed in deeply through his nose before he turned around to face her. “Hi honey,” he said, the guilt of being caught showing on his face.

“Whatcha doing at my computer?” she asked though the look on her face clearly told him she knew exactly what he had done.

“I didn’t mean to, Nik, honest,” he said. “I was going to check my email, but yours opened automatically. Then I saw the subject and got curious.” He breathed and then continued. “Who are Quinn, Katie and Sammie, anyway?”

“They’re friends of mine,” Nikki replied. “We met in college on Facebook. We all had similar tastes in books so we started our own book club. We could never decide on a name, so we kept changing it.”

“Apparently you’re the Hot Mamas’ now,” Chris informed her. “Have I ever met these girls?”

“We were the Singles & Ready to Mingles for a while,” Nikki told him. “And no, I’ve only ever video chatted with them, but that was before we all got married and had kids. Now most of our correspondence happens via email.”

“And do they know you’re married to me?” Chris asked.

“No and stop distracting me from the fact that you snooped in my email,” Nikki said crossing her arms.

“But look at the subject!” Chris said grabbing her by the elbow and forcing her into his lap. He turned the chair back to the computer and pointed at the screen.

“Alright, I can see why that got your attention,” Nikki said with a laugh. She read Quinn’s email and then looked at the questions.

“So are you going to fill it out?”

“Yes, but not while sitting on your lap.”

“Come on, NIk! These are sex questions and you have sex with me,” Chris stated. “I should at least be here to help you brainstorm!”

He quickly scanned the questions and then read, “Number 3, a fictional person that you think would be good in bed.” He looked at her and she was smirking. “You’d better not say Captain America.”

“I’ve slept with Captain America,” Nikki stated, winking at him. “So he’s not all that fictional to me. Superman on the other hand…there’s a superhero for you.” She squealed as Chris pinched her bum. “I didn’t say which Superman!”

“I know which one you were talking about though,” Chris grumbled. Then he mumbled something under his breath Henry and Yvonne that Nikki didn’t quite catch.

“What was that about Henry and his wife Yvonne?” she asked, turning to look at him with a smile on her face.

“Nothing important. Question number 10, top or bottom?”

“I like being both and I know you do too,” she replied, allowing him to change the subject. “Number 13, home alone and you’re bored. What do you do?”

“I’m going to decide that ‘home alone’ means our kids aren’t home,” Chris told her. “And I’m going to say I make a list of places to do my wife in our house.” He scanned the questionnaire. “15, weirdest nickname a significant other has ever called you.”

“It’s not really a nickname, but you’ve done the old Nickelodeon theme song while trying to find me in the house.”

“Ah, the song of my youth,” Chris said with a happy sigh. “Nick- nick- nick- nick- na- nick- nick- nick nick-a-lo-deonnnn.”

Nikki rolled her eyes then read another question, “20, if there’s one place a girl/guy should touch you to make you instantly horny, where is that?”

Instead of answering verbally, Chris grabbed her hand and placed it on the crotch of his jeans. Then he put his own hand on her inner thigh.

“Number 25,” Nikki read aloud though her voice was different from just a moment before. “Worst possible time to get horny.”

“Right before a kid storms into the bedroom saying he’s going to be sick,” Chris stated. “And then is followed by his younger siblings declaring the same thing and the littlest one gets sick on the bedroom floor.”

“That question is right up there with number 27, worst sexual idea you ever had,” Nikki said. “For me that would be giving my virginity to my boyfriend on prom night. Fucking jackass.”

“I know where he lives. I can still go beat him up if you want me to.”

Nikki laughed and said, “I think his wife leaving him for his brother is punishment enough.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He shrugged. “Number 29, best sexual complement you ever got?”

“It was our fifth date and it was what led us to having sex for the first time. You told me that I had legs for days and you wanted to feel them wrapped around your waist while you fucked me.”

“I still like fucking you with your legs wrapped around my waist.” He moved his hand up higher on her thigh as he selected the next question. “How about number 36, when was the last time you masturbated? Not including this morning, obviously.”

“Probably last week,” Nikki answered.

“Wait. What?” Chris said taken aback. “Where was I?”

“You were in bed, _asleep_ ,” Nikki replied looking over her shoulder to give him a pointed look. “I tried to wake you up, but you weren’t interested.”

“You tried to wake me up yesterday morning,” he stated. “Does that mean -”

“No, yesterday I didn’t have to because I knew we’d be doing it a little later,” Nikki replied. “But last week we were busy and I had to take care of myself. Why do you think I insisted on one of those handheld shower heads?”

“Holy shit,” Chris said in disbelief. “You’re telling me every time you’ve tried to get me out of bed early was so we could have sex?”

“Not _every time_ ,” Nikki replied as she rubbed the crotch of his pants. “But yeah, basically”

“What a fucking 'failure to communicate’ situation this is,” Chris said shaking his head.

“Well now you know,” Nikki said. She chose another question and read it, “43, How do you feel about tattoos on someone you are interested in?”

“I love your tattoos,” Chris said, brushing her hair away from the back of her neck to reveal the four Roman numeral tattoos she had there: their wedding date and the birthdays of their kids.

“And I love all of yours,” she said with a smile. “Especially this one.” She lifted his left arm and pressed her lips to the four initials that were tattooed on his inner bicep. Then she let his arm down and put her hand back on the front of his pants, feeling his growth.

“Keep doing that and we might have to forget these questions all together,” he warned before clearing his throat. “Number 52, Do you feel comfortable going 'commando’?”

“I know you do, but me? No way,” Nikki said with a laugh. “63, Sex in the morning, afternoon or night?”

“Whenever the time is right and if that happens to be in the middle of the afternoon and we have the house to ourselves, I don’t see why not.” He moved his hand to the apex of her thighs and planted his fingers in between.

“Number 73, what do you wear to seduce the opposite sex?”

“Funnily enough, I wear what I’m wearing right now,” Chris said with a smirk then raised his left hand to show off the plain, white gold band on his ring finger. “Does that do it for you, babe?”

“Twenty-four seven,” she said and then squeezed him playing through his jeans. “But I’m also turned on by what you’re _not_ wearing under your jeans.”

Chris hissed and lifted his hips slightly to press himself into her hand. Returning the favor, he teased her through the rough material of her jean shorts. “Why did you have to wear the knee length ones?” he whined in her ear.

“Wasn’t thinking,” she replied, leaning her body back against his chest. “I should have worn a skirt.” She struggled for a minute trying to undo the button of his jeans with one hand, but was ultimately successful. She grabbed for the zipper, but he pushed her hand away.

“You need to catch up first,” he told her. He brought both hands up to the fastenings of her jean shorts and quickly undid them then he slipped his hand down the front. She closed her eyes as he teased her over the silky material of her panties before he slid his hand under them.

Spreading her legs, Nikki put her knees on the outside of Chris’s, effectively opening herself up to him. Because of this new position she couldn’t actually reach into his pants anymore, but she remedied that by rocking her lower body against his.

Chris was so caught up in everything that he didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late to stop it. Nikki had leaned into his touch a bit too much and started falling forward, towards the ground. Yanking his hands out of her panties he tried to grab her by the back of her shorts, momentarily forgetting that they were undone.

She screamed out of surprise and somehow managed to catch herself with her forearms, wincing as they hit the plastic chair mat on the ground. Breathing heavily, she tried to move but found herself stuck in an awkward position with her legs still in Chris’s lap and the rest of her hanging upside down,

“Are you ok?” he asked with laughter in his voice.

“Yes, but help me up,” she told him.

“I don’t know, Nik, the view isn’t too bad from up here,” he said, accenting his words with a soft spank to her panty covered bottom.

“Christopher Robert -” she started in her most motherly tone but stopped when she felt him finally helping her untangle herself from the precarious position she was in. Once she was upright again, she said, “Thank you.”

Standing up, she smoothed a hand over her hair and then checked herself for any damage. After determining there was none, she turned back towards Chris and saw him sitting right where she’d left him; only he had undone the zipper of his jeans and released his hard manhood from his jeans.

“We’re not doing it in one of these chairs,” she told him. “I have no desire to call your mom and ask her to pick up the kids because one of us has to go to the hospital to get stitches.”

Chris chuckled and stood up. He picked her up, making her squeal, and carried her over to the couch on the wall opposite their desks. “Your previous position gave me an idea,” he said as he set her down on all fours on the couch.

Nikki shivered slightly as she felt his hands grab the waistband of her jean shorts and pull them down to her knees and then did the same to her panties. She tried to move her legs, but there wasn’t much give due to the denim material.

Chris shoved his jeans down and stepped out of them. He fisted his manhood as he looked at his wife’s pretty bum before his eyes slipped down to her womanhood. Licking his lips, he stepped forward and slipped a finger into her sex, finding her more than ready for him.

Doing his best Captain Morgan impression, Chris stepped into position behind Nikki with one foot on the couch and the other still on the floor. He aligned himself with her entrance and then slid home, making her whimper as he did so.

With his hands on her hips, Chris moved their bodies together as Nikki’s arms kept her upright. His thrusts began long and slow, but quickly became faster and then shorter as his and Nikki’s arousals grew stronger.

“Chris, I can’t -” she cried out as her arms shook.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and set his fingers to work on her sensitive nub, drawing her ever closer to her release. She came with a loud cry and he followed shortly after.

She fell forward onto the couch and he went down with her, landing half on her and half off the couch. Leaning back, he pulled out of her and then fell to the floor. He heard her giggle from above him and he just shook his head.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up the main light in the room was off and he had been covered with a blanket. Glancing at his watch, he realized with a start that she would have already left to get the kids and they’d all be home anytime.

Scrambling to his feet, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on quickly. He then straightened up the couch cushions and returned the blanket to the back of the couch.

He heard the familiar sound of the garage door rumbling as he left the office and headed for the kitchen. The door from the garage banged open, just as he rounded the corner, and he smiled as he saw Aiden burst into the room.

“DAD! Guess what!” his son shouted. “Grammy Lisa invited us to stay the night with her tomorrow!”

“That’s awesome! Grammy Lisa is the best,” Chris replied with a grin. “What’s the occasion?”

“They don’t have to be at the bus until noon on Friday,” Nikki told him as she set Rachel down on the floor. “Because of the family picnic that takes place Friday evening.”

“Ah, right, I think I remember reading that when we signed the kids up,” Chris said with a nod. Spotting Josh’s almost sour faced expression, he asked, “How was camp?”

“Alright.” His oldest shrugged. “But I can’t wait until I get to go to overnight camp like the others.”

“You get to go next year,” Nikki said with a smile. “And the twins will be home on Sunday.” She ruffled his hair, earning a glare from him. “Sorry.” She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her amusement. “Who wants to make pizzas?”

Dinner was a noisy affair as he they reach prepared their “perfect pizza” on a six inch slice of French bread. While their pizzas cooked in the oven, Aiden told them about his favorite things to do at camp. They even managed to get Josh to open up a bit about things he liked to do at camp.

After dinner cleanup was a breeze which allowed them all to go outside and enjoy the mid evening sun. A game of freeze tag was quickly started with Chris tapping Nikki on the bum and telling her she was it. They ran around the yard with the dogs chasing them for a good twenty minutes before they all ended up collapsing in the freshly mowed grass in a dog pile.

Showers were insisted upon when they got back into the house and Nikki gathered the boys’ wet towels and swim trunks from their bags and tossed them and their dirty clothes into the laundry.

Once bathes were done and an overnight bag packed for each kid, they gathered in their reading nook for story time. Chris made short work of the stories requested and shook his head when the boys started begging for more.

“Not happening,” Chris told them. “Bed, let’s go.”

The boys pouted as he followed them to their room. Nikki took Rachel to her room and put the little girl in her bed. She kissed her daughter goodnight and then passed Chris in the hallway as she went to say goodnight to the boys and he went to Rachel’s room.

Chris was already in the bathroom wearing a pair of low slung plaid pajama bottoms when Nikki came into their room. She quickly went through her nightly routine and then went into their closet to snag one of his t-shirts to sleep in.

After they’d both gotten into bed and turned off the lights, Chris met her in the middle of the bed and slipped his arm around her waist. “If you decide you need my assistance in the shower tomorrow morning, let me know,” he said then kissed her neck.

“And you’ll actually get out of bed?” she teased.

“Yeah, now that I know you waking me up and inviting me into the shower means we’re going to have sex…”

“It’s not every time,” Nikki said with a laugh.

“Sure, whatever you say,” Chris replied as he held her close.

**The List**

  * Kitchen ✔
  * Dining Room
  * Screened Porch
  * Living Room ✔
  * Office ✔
  * Powder Room
  * Butler’s Pantry ✔
  * Laundry Room ✔ 
  * Upstairs Guestroom
  * Walk in Closet ✔
  * Home Gym ✔
  * Den/Playroom ✔
  * Family Room
  * Basement Guestroom ✔




	4. Thursday, July 16, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth day of Chris & Nikki's child-free days.

Thursday, July 16, 2020

Nikki was wrapped in Chris's arms when her alarm went off, forcing him to let her go so she turn off the alarm.

"Need me in the shower?" he asked, groggily.

"I think I can manage," she said with a giggle. "You'll need your strength for the next 36 hours." She kissed him good morning and started to get out of bed when he grabbed her wrist.

"You'll need your strength, too," he said, slightly more awake now. "I know it's grocery shopping day, so how about I take you out for breakfast after we drop the kids off and then I go with you to the store?"

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea," she replied. "Maybe you should join me in the shower after all." He raised an eyebrow. "Not for _that_ , but so we can both be ready in time."

"You start, I'll be in there in a few minutes," he said, fighting back the urge to yawn.

"I'll wake you up when I'm done," Nikki teased and kissed him on the lips before heading into the bathroom.

As she showered, she mentally went through her _own_ list of things to do for the day. With three kids running around, she didn't get a lot of time on her own outside of the house let alone get to go somewhere with just Chris, even if it was just getting breakfast and doing their weekly shopping. It wasn't glamorous, but it would be more intimate than some of their date nights that had coincided with events they attended.

Once she was out of the shower, she went into the bedroom and woke Chris up again. He grumbled, but managed to pull himself out of bed and only needed a little steering from her to make it into the bathroom.

As soon as she heard the shower kick on, Nikki went into the closet and selected her outfit for the day. Remembering the disaster that had been their sexcapade in the office, she grabbed a jean skirt and a flowy, flowered spaghetti strap top. She was in the process of putting on her white lace up wedges when Chris walked into the closet sans towel, drawing her attention immediately to his manhood before she lifted her eyes to his face.

"Nice choice, babe," he said with a wink before walking around the corner to his side of the closet.

Blushing slightly, Nikki exited the closet and sat down at her makeup table. Since Chris was up and could manage getting the kids out of bed, she spent a little extra time on her hair and makeup. She relayed the plan to him when he came out of the closet wearing a pair of nice fitting jeans, a NASA t-shirt and those yellow construction-style boots he loved, a few minutes later.

By the time she left her and Chris's room, she could hear the boys moving around in their room and could hear Chris talking to Rachel. Figuring he had everything under control, she made her way downstairs to start breakfast and prepare lunches.

Ten minutes later, she could hear the boys thundering down the stairs and called to them, "You two had better not be running in the house! Especially if you're only wearing your socks!" She had no desire to spend the morning at the ER getting one of their faces stitched up, again, thanks to sock sliding across the entry hall floor and crashing into something.

They appeared in the doorway, a moment or so later, walking slowly and wearing innocent smiles on their faces. She gave them a look that told them that she knew exactly what they'd done as she placed French toast in front of them at the table.

Turning around, she saw Chris carrying Rachel into the room, but raised her eyebrows when she realized their daughter wasn't wearing the outfit she'd laid out last night for the little girl. Instead, the pint sized blonde was dressed in a bright pink tutu and wearing a Superman cape around her neck with a pair of yellow rubber boots completing her colorful ensemble.

"She refused to wear what you picked out," Chris muttered to Nikki after Rachel had been set in her booster seat and a plate of cut up French toast placed in front of her.

"Funny how that only happens when you're in charge of getting her dressed," Nikki teased. "But you can usually get her into actual clothes… that's a costume, Chris."

"Believe me, I tried to put my foot down," Chris stated. "But then she looked at me with those damn blue eyes and said she wanted to be a superhero like me."

"So that explains the cape, but the tutu?" she asked.

"She wanted to be a _pretty_ superhero," Chris said with a shrug. "Why the boots, I don't even know."

Nikki shook her head as she finished wrapping up the boys' sandwiches. She didn't have the heart to tell Chris that he was being played by their three year old, who had helped her pick out the outfit that she hadn't wanted to put on this morning. "Did you grab her overnight bag from her room?" she asked him.

"No, I'll go grab it and the boys' as well," Chris replied. He took the stairs two at a time and grabbed the boys' duffle bags from their room and then went into Rachel's room. He grabbed the outfit Nikki had laid out then opened Rachel's overnight bag to add it, but froze when he saw that his daughter had added a few items, including a fairy wand, to her bag. Shaking his head, he added the clothes to the bag and zipped it shut. Someday soon he'd have to be firmer with the little girl, but that wasn't happening today.

Some forty minutes later, Chris was behind the wheel of the family minivan with Nikki as his copilot and the three kids were buckled into their seats.

"What should we listen to?" Chris asked and Nikki groaned as the three kids shouted out different things. "You're right! A Disney sing-a-long it is." His declaration was met by Rachel's happy claps and Josh's groans.

"Can we do an Aladdin song first, dad?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know, what do you think, momma?" Chris asked glancing at Nikki. "Do you wanna queue up the request?"

The theme song from Aladdin soon filled the van and they all sang along to it and a few others songs during the drive.

Upon arriving at the school, Chris parked the van next to his mom's van and got Rachel out of her carseat while Nikki made sure the boys had all their stuff for the day before they walked towards the part of the school yard where the campers and their parents had gathered to wait for the bus, the boys running ahead of them to greet their friends.

As they neared his mom, Chris saw her raise her eyebrows at Rachel's appearance and knew his wife's teasing wasn't going to the only ones he endured for his daughter's outfit.

"Grammy!" Rachel exclaimed once she spotted her grandma. As soon as they were close enough, Chris set her on the ground and let her run to his mom. "Look, Grammy! I'm a pretty superhero like daddy!"

Nikki let out an unladylike snort of laughter at his expense while his mom tried to fight back her own laughter as she said, "Yes, Rachie, you are a pretty superhero, just like your daddy."

"You two are horrible people," Chris muttered to his wife as he playfully pinched her bum.

"It's not my fault you're a _pretty_ superhero," Nikki said with a giggle and swatted his hands away when he tried to pinch her again. "Mom, do you want to give Chris the keys to your van so he can put the kids' bags in there?"

"Good idea," his mom said and fished her keys out of her purse. "Here you go."

Chris did the quick errand and when he returned to the waiting area, the buses had arrived and the campers were climbing aboard. Rejoining his mom and Nikki, he handed his mom back her keys and said, "The outfit that Rachie was supposed to wear today is in her bag." If anyone could get Rachel to change out of her costume it was his mom.

"She's fine," his mom said with a smile as she squeezed her youngest grandchild. "It reminds me of all those times you escaped the house in just your underwear, superhero cape and a pair of rain boots."

"Ma!" Chris exclaimed, feeling his cheeks go red.

"Wait, what!" Nikki said, waving Chris off. "Please continue, mom, I've never heard this story before!"

"When he was five or six, he would run around the neighborhood in just that," his mom said with a chuckle. "I'd get a phone call from a neighbor asking why he was out there half naked. I must have photos somewhere. And if I don't, your dad might have some from his first wife's photos."

"I am so going to look for those!" Nikki said with a grin.

"No you are not," Chris said firmly. "We've been married for 9 years, you can't go looking for embarrassing photos of me now and no more embarrassing stories, ma!"

"But they make me fall in love with you even more," Nikki said, slipping her arm around his waist and leaning against him. "You're my favorite superhero."

"Pretty superhero," Rachel interjected making her mom and grandma laugh.

"You squirt," Chris said pointing a finger at his daughter. "Are the prettiest superhero I've ever seen." He took her from his mom and buried his face into Rachel's neck to blow a raspberry, making the little girl squeal. He tipped her backwards and then brought her upright, pulling her close to his chest. "You be good from Grammy Lisa, ok?"

"O-tay!" Rachie said. "Kisses!" She then gave Chris a slobbery kiss.

"And one for mommy?" Chris asked, turning her around to face Nikki, who also got a slobbery kiss.

"Thanks, baby girl," Nikki said with a smile, casually drying off her cheek with her hand.

They waited a few more minutes for the last of the campers to board the busses and then watched them drive off. Chris carried Rachel back to the vehicles and strapped her into the backseat of his mom's van. He and Nikki both said goodbye to her one more time before they got into their own van alone.

With Chris behind the wheel, they went to their favorite hole-in-the-wall breakfast place where he slid on a dark blue baseball cap before going inside. He ordered a full breakfast of eggs, sausage, hashbrowns and two pancakes with a large mug of coffee while Nikki ordered a German pancake and a glass of orange juice. While they waited for their food, they went through their grocery list while playing footsie under the table.

After eating their delicious meals, they paid and then headed to the grocery store. Typically, Nikki would spend a couple hours on Thursday doing the family's weekly shopping trip by herself, because she and Chris shopped two very different ways: she shopped by the list, if it wasn't on there (and she knew they didn't need it) it didn't go into the cart while Chris was a 'oh that looks good' shopper who added _everything_ to the cart. Which was why Nikki was not at all surprised to see him drop a toy for each of the kids and the pets into the basket followed by a pint of his favorite ice cream. She was about to tell him to put it all back when he pulled out the pièce de résistance, one of the expensive milk chocolate and sea salt caramel candy bars that she loved so much. He gave her a knowing smirk as he placed it carefully into the cart knowing that he'd won the battle.

They returned home shortly after ten am and made several trips carrying the groceries into the house. As they put the groceries away, Chris noticed that Nikki kept brushing up against him. The first couple times, he didn't think anything of it, but the third time, when she pressed her chest into his back, he started to get suspicious. Their kitchen was big enough and they had enough groceries that they didn't need to be in the same three foot radius to put the groceries away. By the fifth time she brushed passed him and ran her hand over his ass, he knew she was trying to start something.

Deciding to plan dumb, Chris waited until they'd put all of the groceries away, and she had gone into the butler's pantry to put the grocery bags away, to open the fridge and pull out the spray can of whip cream. Shaking it, he leaned back against the island and was waiting for her when she came back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, eyeing the can in his hand.

"I was thinking about making myself a snack," he replied. "I want something hot and juicy." He watched in amusement as she shifted slightly under his lustful gaze.

"Just make sure you clean up after yourself," she said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"I clean up real good," he stated and licked his lips. "Or so you've told me."

As he watched, she bit down on her lower lip and he knew he had her. He slid an arm around her waist and then led her into the dining room. He pulled back the chair at the head of the table and placed the can of whip cream to the side. He then turned to his wife and leaned in to kiss her, loving the additional height her three inch wedge heels gave her.

With a game plan in mind, Chris ended the kiss after a couple minutes and then turned his attention to undressing her. He pulled her tank top over her head, revealing a strapless front-closure bra that he quickly removed from her body as well. He captured both of her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and tugged slightly, a silent promise to come back to them, before he continued down her body. His nimble fingers undid the fastenings of her skirt and with a slight push, the denim material slid down her lower body.

Rubbing his hands together, he focused his attention on the last remaining item of clothing: her hot pink thong. He grabbed the thin material on either side of her hips and slowly slid the panties down as he lowered himself to the ground. He helped her step out of the filmy material and then ran his hands up her smooth legs to the apex between her thighs. She shifted slightly, widening her stance as he pressed her face against her mound and breathed in her tantalizing scent.

Reminding himself of the plan, he forced himself up and then picked her up and set her down on the edge of their sturdy dining room table. Stepping back, he enjoyed the view of his naked wife sitting before him with a lustful look upon her face.

Knowing things were about to get messy, Chris pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto one of the chairs. He then sat down in the chair he'd pushed back and took a few minutes to take off his shoes, socks and jeans. He tossed them aside and then turned his attention to his pretty wife.

Stepping into place in front of her, he slid his hands under her ears and tilted her head up to kiss her. He felt her hands wrap around his waist as they kissed and had to drop one hand from her face to grab her hands when she tried to pull his boxers down.

"I have plans," he said, breaking their kiss. "You gotta be patient though."

"Do your plans involve the whip cream?" she asked him.

"Oh yes," he sang with a nod of his head. "Lots of whip cream."

To accent his point, he grabbed the whip cream and gave it a good shake. "Lean back," he told her.

Nikki slid her arms back behind her and supported herself with her hands. She watched as Chris yanked the lid off the whip cream and then squealed when he sprayed the cold cream onto one of her breasts and then the other.

She was still trying to get used to the cool, foamy feeling of the whip cream when Chris leaned in and started licking it off of her skin. His hot mouth and tongue against her chilled skin sent shivers down her spin and she found her head tipping backwards as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

The whip cream on her other breast was already starting to drip when Chris got to it, requiring him to drag his tongue up her body from the middle of her stomach up to her breast. She could feel the roughness of his beard against her sensitive skin as he kept to his promise to clean up after himself.

They were both breathing heavily when he finished his task and took a step back to check his work. Satisfied he grabbed the whip cream can and shook it again as he directed Nikki to her next position. "Scoot yourself forward and then lay back." He helped align her bum so it was just on the edge of the table and then pulled up a chair as she laid back.

Once she was in position, he slowly parted her legs, revealing her already glistening sex to his eyes. Since his chair had arms, he pulled it in closer and set her feet on either arm, giving her a place to push back against if she needed to. Then he gave the whip cream an extra hard shake before he sprayed the cool substance onto her heated core.

"FUCK!" she shouted, chest heaving at the cool temperature.

"Sorry, love," he said with a chuckle. Leaning forward, he used his fingers to tease her as he attempted to even out the layers of whip cream on her lady bits. He could feel her trembling with arousal at his touch and he heard a throaty moan escape her mouth when his tongue finally started the cleanup process.

Nikki tried to stay still as his mouth worked her over as he licked away the whip cream and turned her on even more. She braced herself on the two arms of the chair and slid her bum forward on the table, forcing Chris's nose into the still thick whip cream covering her sensitive nub. His resulting chuckle sent vibrations through her body and she nearly came from it.

"Chris…" she whimpered and she felt his pace pick up as he licked her clean. She rocked her body forward in sync with his licks and felt her body stiffen as his tongue slipped between the now whip cream free lips of her womanhood and his fingers joined in the fun. She cried out as her orgasm rocked through her and she was left feeling like jello.

It was a minute or so before she could sit up properly and she found Chris seated in his chair grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The short hairs of his beard were sticking out in different directions and she could see patches of whip cream drying there, too.

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked her.

"Yes, I think so," she said with a nod.

He quickly lowered her feet from the arms of the hair and pushed the chair backwards. Then he helped her off the table, only to turn her around and press her against the table, face down and ass up.

"You might want to grab hold of something," he said as he nudged her feet apart and positioned himself between her legs.

Stretching her arms as wide as they would go, Nikki grabbed onto either side of the table and felt the whole table move as Chris slid into her with a powerful thrust. Moaning, she pressed her head against the table and braced herself for his next thrust as he slid out of her. His next few thrusts followed that same pattern, quickly in and slowly out. His movements quickened after that, however, and he became more repetitive as he moved in and out of her.

Still clinging to the beautiful oak table, Nikki felt her body preparing for another release as Chris's movements moved both her and the table. Her cries mingled with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and his occasional grunts.

She felt the change in his body as he stiffened behind her and his shorter, jerky movements quickly brought her over the edge as he slid home one final time before releasing his seed deep inside of her.

Pulling out of her, Chris blindly grabbed for the chair and pulled it forward, forcing them both to sit in it as their legs gave out.

"Fuck," he commented, completely winded. "I'm never going to be able to eat whip cream in here again."

"Not even on your apple pie?" she asked. "You like to cover it in the stuff."

"Fuck, you're right," he sighed. "Guess I'll just have to come up with some way to hide the boner I'll get."

Nikki giggled and leaned back into his arms. They rested a few minute longer before she started to laugh. "We're so fucking sticky," she said.

"Let's go shower then," Chris told her.

They gathered their clothes and, after putting the whip cream back into the fridge, went upstairs to their bathroom to take a second shower. After cleaning themselves up and a short make out session, they got out of the shower and got dressed: her in a clean pair of panties and the NASA shirt he'd been wearing earlier and him in a pair of black basketball shorts with nothing on under them.

Returning to the main floor of the house, they parted ways with a kiss. Needing to check his email and take care of other electronic business, Chris went into the office and turned on his computer. After going through his emails and replying to the ones that required it, he switched his attention to his social media accounts. He'd never been particularly good about updating to them, but he liked to go on there every now and again to post something or reply to a comment sent to him.

He was in the middle of replying to one of RDJ's posts when he heard Nikki call out, "Chris! I need your assistance!"

Pushing his chair away from the desk, he jumped out of his chair and left the room. "Where are you?" he called.

"In here," she called from across the hall.

He quickly made his way to the powder room ready to see water overflowing from the toilet or some other type of disaster. Therefore, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him as he opened the powder room door: Nikki leaning against the wall opposite the door completely naked.

Curious as to what she had planned, he closed the bathroom door and quickly found himself pushed against it roughly by his pintsized wife. His eyebrows shot up as she drug her fingernails down his torso to the low waistband of his basketball shorts. She gave the shorts a tug and they slid down his body to pool around his ankles.

Knelt in front of him, Nikki's eyes moved up his body and met his eyes just before she ran her hand over his hardening member, teasing him. Licking her lips, she dropped her eyes back down to current object of her desire. Wrapping her hand around him, she slowly pumped him as his size increased.

Using the door to support himself, Chris closed his eyes as she massaged him and groaned when he felt her tongue glide across his skin. He had to grab on to the doorknob when her sexy little mouth joined the party, teasing the head of his cock as she sucked. Unable to stop himself, he moved his other hand to her hair and weaved it into the sloppy bun she had piled on top of her head.

"Oh, God, Nik," he moaned as she repeated her actions, taking him a little deeper each time.

Nikki smiled around him then slid him out of her mouth and ran her hands over his hardness. She blew on the tip and watched as goosebumps quickly arose on his skin. She teased him again, this time with her tongue and he growled threateningly.

"What was that?" she asked him. "You don't like it when I tease you?" She flicked her eyes back up to his face and wrapped her hand around his manhood, running her thumb over the tip. "Whatcha going to do about it?"

"Stand up and I'll show up," Chris replied.

She obeyed and quickly found herself pushed against the opposite wall with his hard body pressed tightly against her own. Their mouths met hungrily and they kissed as he picked her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to slide into her with ease.

The picture frame just to the left of them on the wall rattled as Chris slid in and out of Nikki in rapid movements. Their mouths parted as their breathing grew labored and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

In an attempt to bring her to the same level of arousal as he was, he turned his attention to her breasts. She was smaller chested than some of the girls he'd dated in his youth, but the benefit of that was that he'd been able to bring her to orgasm, more than once, with just nipple play.

A throaty moan escaped her lips as he began his assault on her sensitive peaks and she arched her back to give him more. A shudder raced through her body as he greedily accepted more of her nipple and surrounding issue into his mouth.

The combined effort of his mouth and his manhood soon had her balancing on the edge of her release and she completely unraveled a moment later, pulling him over the edge with her. His body jerked as he released his seed into her.

Pulling out of her, he turned and lowered himself onto the closed toilet seat, holding her close to his body as they both recovered. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" he asked her, a few minutes later.

"I have some stuff to work on for the foundation," Nikki replied. "And I should probably wash the kids' sheets since they're gone."

"Is the stuff for the foundation pressing?"

"No, why?" She leaned back and his eyes slipped down to her chest, smiling when he saw he'd left a couple good-sized love bites on her breasts.

"I have a couple scripts I need to read and I thought we could take advantage of having the house to ourselves by stretching out on the couch and reading together," he said. "I'll read my scripts and you can read one of those trashy romance novels you love so much."

"I don't read trashy novels," she replied. "I read romance novels. There is a difference."

"I've seen the covers of some of your 'romance' novels. The women are practically naked."

"Ok, I'll give you that, those ones are trashy," she said with a laugh. "But I just bought a book the other day. It's about a single mom who falls in love with a special ops soldier. I've only gotten to read a couple chapters of it, but I know it's going to be good. Her older brother is her lover's commanding officer and I can tell her ex-husband is a total asshole that is going to try and make things hard for the new couple."

"Sounds like an interesting book," he said with a smile. "Does that mean you're all for spending the afternoon reading?"

"Yes," Nikki replied.

Some ten minutes later, they were stretched out on large sofa in the living room with their heads at opposite ends. Their pets had followed them into the room and had each selected their own prime sleeping area on the rug that covered the floor.

They read in silence for a while before Nikki shifted slightly and Chris gave her a knowing smile. "Found a smut scene in your romance novel, didn't you?" he asked.

"Shut up," she replied with a laugh.

"Maybe we should reenact it," he suggested.

"We don't have an elevator," she replied with a wink.

Chris cocked an eyebrow.

"I might make you read this book," she told him. "You could learn a thing or two from Jake. Then again, there is a lot of stuff that you can teach him, too."

"Highlight anything you want me to read and try out," Chris told her. "I'll be sure to do the same next month when your Cosmo magazine gets here."

Nikki winked at him before turning her attention back to her book.

A couple hours later, Chris finished reading one of the scripts and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at his wife, he smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Moving his eyes to the clock above the fireplace, he noted that it was four in the afternoon.

Deciding to do something special for her, he carefully got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. He set his iPad on the counter and turned on some quiet music to listen to while he cooked.

Knowing there was a loaf of homemade French bread in the freezer, he pulled it out and set it aside to defrost. Then he pulled out the recipe book that his mom had given him and Nikki as an engagement present and flipped to the card that had his grandma's lasagna recipe that included directions for homemade noodles.

When Nikki woke up an hour and a half later, it was to the delicious scents wafting in from the kitchen. Getting off the couch, she followed her nose and smiled when she saw Chris rinsing lettuce off under the sink.

"It smells good in here," she told him. "You made Nonna's lasagna?"

Chris nodded and said, "It'll be done soon."

"Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Pour yourself a glass of wine and relax," he replied. "There isn't much left to do."

Nikki did as he suggested then took a seat at one of the stools at the island. Grabbing Chris's iPad, she switched the music from his classical playlist to his romantic song playlists and turned the volume up. Soon the kitchen was filled with the voice of Percy Sledge crooning "When a Man Loves of a Woman".

Turning to face her, Chris grabbed a spoon from the jar on the counter and brought it to his mouth like a microphone and began to lip sync to the song. She giggled as he got really into it, singing and acting out the words with every inch of his body. As the song came to an end, he came to her side and gave her a hard kiss.

The sound of the oven timer going off brought their kiss to an abrupt end and the look he gave her promised they'd pick up where they left off later.

Her stomach rumbled as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven and the tantalizing smell grew stronger. She licked her lips then took another sip of her wine.

"We're almost ready," he told her and pushed a cloth napkin across the island to her. "Do me a favor and cover your eyes." She looked at him confused. "Just do it, please. I want to surprise you."

"Alright," she replied. She folded the napkin in a way to make it easier to tie and then held it up to cover her eyes. "Chris, will you tie this?"

He came around behind her and tied the ends together. He then waved his hand in front of her face and when she didn't react, he smiled.

"Alright, love, sit tight for a few minutes while I take care of the finishing touches," he told her.

Blinded by the cloth napkin, Nikki listened as he moved about the kitchen and then furrowed her brow when she heard him walk away. As the sounds of his footsteps faded, she couldn't figure out where he'd gone, but he returned quicker than she'd anticipated.

"Alright, I'm ready for you now," he told her as he took her hands in his and held her off the stool. "I'm going to guide you, ok?"

"Ok," she replied.

Smiling, Chris led her across the kitchen and through the archway that led to their dining room. His eyes slipped to the end of the table where he'd eaten her out just hours before and then to the opposite end of the table where he'd set up a romantic dinner for two. He positioned Nikki just to the left side of her chair and then untied the blindfold.

Nikki blinked a couple times as her eyes adjusted to the lights again and gasped when she saw what Chris had done. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Surprised?" he asked her.

"Definitely," she replied. "It's perfect, Chris."

Smiling, he pulled her chair back and motioned for her to sit down. Once she had, he pushed her chair in and then rounded the table and sat down across from her. He stretched his legs out under the table and nudged her foot with his. She nudged his foot in return.

Looking down at her plate, Nikki licked her lips. In addition to his Nonna's lasagna, Chris had also put together a Caesar salad and garlic bread. Picking up her fork and knife, she cut off a bite of the lasagna and blew on it before putting it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned as the flavors hit her taste buds.

"Is it good?" Chris asked with a smile.

"So good," she mumbled around a second forkful.

The music from the kitchen filled the dining room as they ate in a comfortable silence. All the while, under the table, their bare feet played footsie.

When they finished eating, they worked together to clear the table and clean up the kitchen.

"What should we do with the rest of our evening?" Chris asked.

"It's been awhile since watched a grown up movie," she said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Before heading down to the family room, Chris took the dogs out to go potty while Nikki popped some popcorn to take downstairs with them. She also grabbed a beer for him from the fridge and set it next to the wine bottle and glass she planned to take downstairs for herself.

When Chris returned, he grabbed the drinks and her wineglass and she grabbed the popcorn. They made their way downstairs with the pets following and set their stuff on the coffee table. Chris then turned to their large, convertible sectional sofa and pulled out the hidden part that made it look more like a bed than a sofa.

Climbing on the wide piece of furniture, Chris nestled himself into the corner and watched as Nikki selected a movie from their collection. Then she handled him their drinks and the popcorn before joining him, positioning her body in front of him so they were spooning.

A few moments later, the opening scenes of "Sabrina" with Harrison Ford and Julia Ormond appeared on their large screen TV.

"I should've known," he whispered in her ear.

"It is one of my favorite movies," she said, matter of factly.

They watched the movie in silence for a while save for sipping their drinks and munching on popcorn. When he heard Nikki sniffle, Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wiggled herself into place, effectively waking up his nether region.

Somehow, he wasn't entirely sure how, they made it to the end of the movie and the happy ending for Linus and Sabrina before giving into the sexual tension that had been building between himself and Nikki.

Nikki quickly moved their empty drinks and the popcorn bowl from the couch and then climbed on top of him, leaning forward so their chests were touch as she placed her lips on his. He deepened the kiss as he positioned one hand on her bum and the other on her back as she rocked above him. Her hands slid from his jaw and up into his hair as their tongues performed a well-practiced dance.

Wanting to feel her skin against his, he pulled on the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and yanked it up. Their mouths broke apart as she held him pull it over her head and he tossed it aside as her lips returned to his.

As they kissed, both of his hands found her bum and he guided her movements as their clothed lower bodies rocked together. She pulled her mouth away from his and pressed her forehead against his as his fingers ran over of the center of her panties.

"I need you," she whimpered.

She rolled off of him and took off her panties while he slid his shorts off. He then positioned himself in an upright position and instructed her to straddle him with her legs wrapping around his body. He then guided himself into her, filling her completely.

They mouths met again as she rocked her body against his. Her hands slipped into his silky locks as his cradled her against him. Their movements were short and there was no rush to their lovemaking unlike their coupling that afternoon.

Leaning back and lowering one arm onto the couch behind her, Nikki adjusted the angle of her hips, allowing Chris to dive deeper into her sex. She ground her hips into his and felt her orgasm building up. Her head tipped back as her climax ripped through her body, forcing all her muscles to contract. Her orgasm brought Chris to his own and his body tightened under her as he shot his baby makers deep inside of her.

Exhausted, she slid off of him and laid down by his side. He grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over their naked bodies as he pulled her in close.

**The List**

  * Kitchen ✔
  * Dining Room ✔
  * Screened Porch
  * Living Room ✔
  * Office ✔
  * Powder Room ✔
  * Butler’s Pantry ✔
  * Laundry Room ✔ 
  * Upstairs Guestroom
  * Walk in Closet ✔
  * Home Gym ✔
  * Den/Playroom ✔
  * Family Room ✔
  * Basement Guestroom ✔




	5. Friday, July 17, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth and final day of Chris & Nikki's child-free days.

Friday, July 17, 2020

Chris opened his eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling as he yawned. He wasn't sure what had caused him to wake up until he felt a cold, wet nose press against his ear followed by the whimper of a dog that needed to be let out.

"Alright, alright," Chris groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, trying hard not to disturb his still sleeping wife. Unsure of where his shorts had ended up the night before, he led the dogs upstairs sans clothes.

Opening the backdoor in the kitchen, Chris let the dogs outside and noticed that the sky was a silky, midnight blue color. Glancing back at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was just after 4:30 in the morning.

Looking back out at the early morning sky, Chris recalled the first sunrise he and Nikki had seen together. They'd been engaged for about six weeks and he'd been in living in Los Angeles for work, so she'd come out to spend Valentine's Day with him. He'd taken her out to a nice restaurant and then they'd gone to the beach closest to his house.

They'd carried blankets and a bottle of wine down to sand and he'd built them a small bonfire to help keep the mid-February chill from ruining their evening. They had then spent the whole night talking as they passed the bottle of wine back and forth between them, drinking it straight from the bottle like two classy people. They'd stayed on the beach until the sun had come up and then he'd taken her home, put her in a hot shower and then had taken her to bed, where they'd slept well into the afternoon.

Smiling at the memory, Chris pushed himself away from the door and headed back down to the basement to wake up his wife. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the pitch black lighting of the basement as he slowly made his way to the couch where she slept.

Climbing back on to the sofa, he stretched out on his side, aligning his body with hers. "Nik, babe, wake up," he whispered in her ear. He pressed his lips against her bare shoulder. "Nikki..."

"Go away," she mumbled in reply. "I'm sleeping."

"You wouldn't be talking if you were still asleep," he teased as he slid his hand under the blanket that covered her naked body. "But you should get up, I have surprise for you."

"Morning sex isn't a surprise, Chris," she replied, pressing her bum back against his manhood and wiggling slightly.

Chris chuckled and reached his hand up to cup one of her breasts. "This is special morning sex," he told her. "You just have to get up and go upstairs with me."

"Fine," she replied.

Chris climbed off the couch and spotted his t-shirt on the floor. Picking it up, he turned to her and helped her put it on after she'd gotten off the couch.

"What about my panties?" she asked, sleepily.

"We'll get them and my shorts later," Chris replied as he led her up the stairs. Instead of leading her out the door he'd let the dogs out of, he led her to the doors that led to their screen in porch that overlooked their backyard.

The sky had lightened slightly to a dark blue with tiny hints of other colors beginning to appear.

"Oh, Chris," Nikki said as she took in the sight. "Sunrise."

"It made me think of the date we had the first time you visited me in California," he told her. He led her over to one of the large, wicker couches and laid down on it before motioning for her to join him in a spooning position.

They laid there quietly for several minutes until she reached up and grabbed his right hand. She then guided his hand with her own to apex of her thighs. She raised her right leg up and bent it over his legs before placing his large hand over her sex.

"Do you need me to do something?" he asked teasingly. He nipped her neck playfully as he ghosted his fingers over her womanhood.

"You promised me morning sex," she reminded him. "Special, even."

"The special part is the view," he told her as he slipped a finger between her heated folds. Using his thumb, he teased her sensitive nub, making her moan.

As his fingers slipped between her womanhood, Nikki turned her head towards him as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. She ran her tongue over his lips and then covered them with her own.

It took some shifting, but Chris slid his other hand around her neck and grabbed a handful of her breasts through the t-shirt she still wore, making her moan into his mouth.

Overcome by the desire that his hands were causing in her body, Nikki pulled away from his mouth and pressed her forehead against his as little noises escaped her lips. Eyes closed, she tilted her head back and bit down on her lower lip as his fingers slid in and out of her sex rapidly.

Wrapping her hands around the hand that Chris had attached to her breast, Nikki held on as her body moved of its own accord with Chris's thrusts.

She whimpered as he removed his fingers from her depths and moaned when he quickly replaced them with his hard manhood.

With the hand that had been between her legs, he moved her leg higher up on his hip, allowing him deeper entry into her sex. He put extra effort into thrusting into her with his hips as they laid side by side on the wicker sofa.

Outside their bubble of sex, the sky was beginning to lighten with beautiful shades of purple, pink and orange chasing the darkness away.

Nikki watched it happened through unfocused eyes as Chris continued to pump in and out of her, his tempo increasing with each thrust.

Knowing they were both near their climaxes, he shifted her body so the leg that had been thrown over his own was in a bent position in front of her. Using one of his hands, he held her leg in place while the other hand found one of her hands. Then he buried his face into her neck and began to thrust into her with all the power he could muster.

Her cries carried out of the screened porch as she reached up and cradled the back of his head with her hand. Her small breasts jiggled with the extra force he was carrying with his thrusts.

In mere minutes, she felt his body tighten behind her and felt him shoot his seed into her sex. He slowed his thrusts and the fingers of his hand that was holding onto her leg slipped down and teased her sensitive nub. That proved to be her undoing and she body shook as she came.

Exhausted, Chris and Nikki unwound their body parts as best they could without actually getting off the couch and laid there in silence as the sun began to peek over the horizon. They watched as it inched its way up, flooding the area around them in its glorious glow.

"I love you," Chris whispered.

"I love you, too," Nikki replied.

She turned her face towards him again and he brought his hand up to cradle her neck as he leaned in for another kiss that quickly turned into an early morning make out session.

It was the barking of the dogs that forced them apart and got them moving.

"You let the dogs in," Chris told her. "I'll go take care of everything downstairs."

Nikki nodded as she stifled a yawn. She pulled down the hem of his shirt that she was wearing so everything was covered and then stood up. They made their way into the house and she let the dogs in via the backdoor. She then filled their food and water dishes before making her way upstairs to hers and Chris's room.

After taking care of her bathroom needs, she came back into the bedroom and saw that Chris hadn't come in yet. Crawling across the bed to his side, she opened the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled out the list and the pen he'd put in there with it.

Leaning back against the headboard, she pulled the lid off the pen and went down his list, putting check marks next to the Dining Room, Screened Porch and the Powder Room. She was in the process of putting a check mark by the Family Room when Chris came in.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, dropping onto the bed at her feet.

"Checking things off your list," she replied with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd been enjoying fucking all over the house," Chris teased, his blue eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

"I always like having sex with you," she replied. "And it was kind of fun having sex in places we probably shouldn't…"

"It's our house," Chris said as he grabbed the list and put it on his bedside table before stretching out next to her. "We can have sex wherever the fuck we want to. Hell! We can have sex when _ever_ we want to, too."

Nikki shook her head and then snuggled up against him. "We can't have sex right now," she told him. "Because someone woke me up at four fucking thirty and I'm still sleepy."

"I'm surprised your alarm hasn't gone off yet," Chris commented as he wrapped an arm around her.

"That's because I switched it to a 7 am alarm since we didn't have to get up with the kids," she replied. "Now hush, I can sleep for another hour."

Smiling, Chris pressed his lips to her forehead and then closed his eyes.

Sleep overtook Nikki quickly, but it wouldn't come to Chris.

After a half an hour, he gave up trying to go back to sleep and got out of bed, trying carefully not to wake Nikki. He quietly made his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, he went into the closet and pulled on a pair of clean Calvin Klein's. Then, before leaving his and Nikki's room, he wrote her a quick note and left it on his pillow then he went downstairs.

When Nikki's alarm went off a short while later, she turned it off and then rolled over to see that Chris had left the bed already. Yawning, she forced herself into a sitting position and scrunched up her nose when she saw the note on Chris's pillow. Reaching over, she grabbed it and read:

_Nik,_

_I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to make us some breakfast. Go take a shower and when you're done, I should be back with food._

_Love,_

_Chris_

Smiling, Nikki tucked the note into the top drawer of the bedside table on her side of the bed and then made her way to the bathroom. She took her time showering, letting the hot water ease her sore muscles. Once she was finished in the bathroom, she went into the closet and slipped on a floral nightie and a pair of panties.

Stepping into the bedroom, Nikki smiled when she saw that Chris had brought up a feast of breakfast dishes and had arranged an indoor picnic on their bedroom floor. He'd scrambled eggs, made toast, cooked bacon, fried hashbrowns and cut up fruit.

"Chris," she said laughing. "Don't you think you made too much food?"

"I'm hungry," he replied with a shrug. "I'm a growing boy."

Rolling her eyes, Nikki lowered herself to the floor and grabbed a crispy piece of bacon while Chris grabbed a less crispy one.

They took their time eating their breakfast with Nikki stopping long before Chris. Therefore, it was no surprise to her when he stretched out on the floor complaining about eating way too much.

While he laid on the floor moaning and groaning, Nikki gathered up the dishes and carried them downstairs to the kitchen. Since Chris had cleaned while he'd cooked, she only had to load the dishwasher and start it. She then went into the laundry room and started a load of laundry before she made her way back upstairs.

Walking into the bedroom, she found Chris napping with the dogs at his side and Sadie laying on his chest. Shaking her head, Nikki walked around them and headed into the closet to put her clothes away. When she finished that task, she then turned to cleaning out items out of her closet that she hadn't worn in a while or didn't think she'd ever wear again.

There was a large pile of clothes on the bench when Chris came into the closet a half hour later. He raised his eyebrows and then furrowed them when he spotted something among the clothes she was getting rid of. He dug through the pile and unearthed a well-worn charcoal sweater.

"You're getting rid of this?" he asked with a frown. "Why?"

"I haven't worn it for a long time," she replied. "And we're headed into winter, there are people out there that need it more than I do."

"You were wearing this sweater the first time we had sex," he said, staring down at the sweater fondly.

"I was, but that's the best part about memories, Chris, we don't have to hold on to the actual items to remember them."

Carefully, she removed the sweater from his hands and placed it back on the pile.

"There is something, however, that we can do."

Taking his hand, she led him through their bedroom and across the hall to the guest bedroom. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

"This furniture," she said, gesturing to the white bed frame and mirrored dresser. "Was in my tiny condo that day we first had sex and in our bedroom at our first house here in Boston." She placed her hand on his chest. "Now, tell me I have legs for days and that you want me to wrap them around your waist as you fuck me."

Chris smirked down as he cupped her face with his large hands. Instinctively, he lowered his head as she raised herself up on her tip toes for their mouths to meet. As they kissed, his hands slid down her body and he picked her up with ease.

Wrapping her legs around Chris's waist, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his lower hip.

Chris quickly closed the distance between the door and the bed and climbed on with Nikki still attached to him. He pressed her body into the mattress and rocked his hips forward letting their privates touch through their clothes.

Needing more the just subtle touches, Nikki unwrapped her legs from Chris's body and moved her hands down his body to pull at the boxer briefs he was wearing. Taking the hint, Chris pulled away from her and pulled the offending material off while she slipped her panties off.

Leaning back over her body, Chris slipped his hands up the bottom of her nightie and brushed his hands against her sex, making her whimper. He felt her rock her hips against his touch and couldn't help but lean down and captured her kiss-swollen lips with his mouth.

Wanting him inside of her, Nikki lifted her legs and locked them around his waist, effectively trapping his lower body to hers. She felt him chuckle against her lips, but the chuckle quickly turned into a moan as his hand guided his manhood into her.

Their bodies moved together in a wall-practiced manner, but he quickly realized he wanted to be deeper in her.

"Move your legs," he said between thrusts. "To my neck."

Nikki unlocked her ankles and lifted her legs so her calves were resting on his shoulders, taking advantage of her years of yoga training. He then leaned forward and helped hold her legs in place with his biceps as he pounded into her.

"Oh god," she moaned at the new sensations that came from this position.

Chris groaned as her body pulled him deeper and he leaned down to kiss her. Putting all the extra feelings he could muster into the kiss as he pounded in and out of her.

It wasn't long before Nikki broke the kiss and began to pant as her body prepared for its release. Chris urged her along and thrust into her one last night before she came around his hard manhood, forcing his own release to shoot inside of her.

Carefully, Chris unfolded Nikki from the position they were in and then rolled onto his side next to her.

"That was fun," she said with a soft giggle. "Even if I did feel like a pretzel."

"I've seen you do more complicated shit when you do yoga," Chris said with a smirk.

Nikki smiled and rolled onto her side so she could rest her head on his chest. "We should probably get up, shower and get dressed for the day."

"Or we could just lay here for a bit longer," Chris replied.

"You can't be tired again, Chris," Nikki said with a laugh. "You just woke up from a nap!"

"Me being exhausted after a good fucking is a compliment to you, babe," Chris said. "It means we did real good."

Nikki rolled her eyes but reached over him and grabbed the old fashioned alarm clock from the bedside table. She quickly set it, having to pause in the process to bat Chris's hands away from her breasts, then placed it back down.

"When that alarms goes off, we're getting up, taking showers and getting on with what is left of our day," she told Chris firmly. "I still have to make cookies for the camp potluck tonight."

Chris opened his arms wide and she settled in them as they shared a pillow. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep and she quickly passed out.

The alarm rudely awoke them thirty minutes later and they both sluggishly climbed off the bed. She grabbed their discarded undies and carried them with her as she led him back to their bedroom.

She tossed the underwear and her nightie into the laundry sorter and then went into the bathroom for her second shower of the day. She and Chris took advantage of the shower heads on opposite sides of the shower to make quick work of their bathing needs.

After showering, they made their way into the closet and each picked out the outfit they planned to wear to the end of day camp family picnic. Nikki selected a pair of jean capris, a light pink sleeveless top and a lightweight cream color jacket. She then grabbed a pair of baby pink KEDS to wear with it.

As she was putting the final touches on her outfit, Chris came around the corner dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a gray-blue, long sleeved, plaid shirt open over a pale blue henley. To top it all off, he'd put on a pair of the yellow work boots he loved so much.

"Chris, you do realize it's like 80 degrees outside, right?" Nikki said as she gave him a glance over.

"I'll be fine," Chris assured her.

A few hours later, Chris was behind the wheel on his way to pick up his mom and Rachel who were attending the open house part of the day camp potluck with him and Nikki. His sister Carly, her husband and Nikki's parents would be joining them later for the actual meal as the two men were still at the construction site.

Upon arriving at his mom's house, Nikki gave up her front seat to sit in the back with their daughter. She belted the little girl in and then listened as the blonde told her all about the last couple days.

A part of Chris wished he could be in the backseat chatting with his girls, but he knew there would be time of that later this evening. He had loved spending the last thirty-six hours with his wife, but he couldn't wait to get to the camp and see their boys.

The camp parking lot was already beginning to fill up when they arrived and it took them nearly ten minutes to find a parking spot. Then they unloaded their cooler and other suppliers out of the back. He manned the cooler while Nikki held onto Rachel's hand and his mom carried a couple bags.

They hunted down a picnic spot big enough for their group of eleven and then his mom led Rachel over to the arts and crafts tent while Chris and Nikki headed over to where the campers were waiting to be released to their parents or guardians.

After collecting Josh, Aiden and Stella, Chris and Nikki let the kids lead them around the camp, showing off their favorite places. For Nikki, it was a bit of a homecoming because she and Dana had spent a couple summers working at the camp in their teens. For Chris, however, it was all brand new. Josh had attended the camp the year before, but Chris had been in Los Angeles filming on the night of the family potluck and hadn't been able to make it back in time.

They'd just turned back up the trail to head back to camp when the bells chimed, signaling that it was time for everyone to return to the main grassy area.

"Daddy, will you carry me?" Aiden asked.

Smiling, Chris squatted down so his son could get onto his back and then stood up once the boy was securely on his back.

The five of them quickly made their way back to the main area and found it packed with campers and their families. Spotting the rest of their group, they made their way over to them and Chris deposited Aiden into the outstretched arms of his father-in-law.

They took their seats on the blankets they'd laid out earlier and listened as one of the camp leaders began to talk. He told them all about the fun they'd had the past week and what a blessing everyone's kids had been, which got an awkward chuckle from the parents who knew their kids had been anything but.

Finally, he explained the process for getting dinner and then excused the sections one by one to get food. There were multiple food areas setup and each appeared to have a different collection of food.

When their group was excused to get food, they made their way to the tables and got in line. They quickly assigned each of the kids to an adult who helped them dish their food and then helped carry it back to their area.

Once they were all seated again and eating, Stella turned to Nikki and asked, "Aunt Nikki, when are you going to have another baby?" Her question caught them all by surprise, but it was the next part that cracked them up. "Cause I want another baby, but daddy says that mommy is closed for business."

"Stella!" Carly exclaimed, a flush flooding her face as the others laughed. She then turned and punched her husband in the arm.

Clearing her throat, Nikki turned to her curious niece and said, "I'm not sure when Uncle Chris and I will have another baby. It's possible we might not, but I don't think our family is done having babies. Aunt Lacie and Aunt Sophia are still young and not married yet. By the time they have kids, you'll be old enough to babysit."

"I forgot about them," Stella replied seriously. "And I'll baby sit. But I'm not changing any stinky diapers." She made a disgusted face and waved her hand in front of her nose. "That won't be part of my contract!"

The adults laughed again and only quieted when the camp director got up to speak again. He asked the campers to come up front and stand with their counsellors. As his voice echoed through the speakers, there was a mass rising as three hundred kids got up and hurried towards the front.

For the next thirty minutes the family and friends of the campers were treated with a lively concert of silly camp songs that had Rachel standing on the blanket in front of Chris attempting to do the hand gestures that went along with each song.

"The three of them were practicing most of the night," Chris's mom said. "And she was helping them."

Once the kids were done performing, they were excused to return to their parents. The camp director then invited everyone to stay and visit as well as get dessert before they left.

Chris and Nikki's family stayed for a little longer, but soon Rachel was yawning and didn't want to be held by anyone but Chris. It made their task of getting everything back to the vans more difficult as the little girl pitched a fit at the mere idea of Nikki holding her.

It took nearly a half an hour, but they managed to get their van packed and get all three kids in the vehicle. Nikki fished Rachel's sleepy time blanket and teddy out of her overnight bag, finding the wand that the little girl had smuggled to grandma's in the process, and gave them to the little girl in hopes she'd fall asleep on the way home.

"You're such a pushover," Nikki teased Chris once they were both in the van. Leaning over, she gave him a small peck on the lips. "But I still love you."

Settling back into her seat, she turned on some quiet music and leaned back.

The first few minutes of the drive were stressful as Rachel continued to whimper, but soon the calming music and the steady motion of the car put her to sleep.

Arriving home, Chris carried Rachel straight up to her bed, not bothering to change her out of her dirty clothes. Meanwhile, Nikki ushered the boys into the house and made them take off their dirty, sweaty clothes in the laundry room before sending them upstairs to take showers with towels wrapped around their waists.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest day ever, the four of them piled onto the couch in the reading nook. Instead of reading a story, however, they let the boys each share a couple stories from their week at camp.

After seeing the boys to bed, Chris and Nikki retired to their own room where they changed clothes and then crawled into bed.

With one last room to check off, Chris took out the list and drew the check mark.

"We're done," Nikki said with a smile.

"It just means we'll have to come up with a new list," Chris replied. "But maybe one that lasts for more than a week."

"A new list?" she repeated. "Of places to do it?"

"Oh, that's perfect," Chris said as he turned the paper over. "Ok, so we've done it in Boston, obviously. Los Angeles. Oh, there was that time in New York City."

Shaking her head, Nikki kissed his cheek and then rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes and tried to block out his voice as he made a list of the places in the world where they'd had sex and the places that they needed to visit and have sex in.

 

**The List**

  * Kitchen ✔
  * Dining Room ✔
  * Screened Porch ✔
  * Living Room ✔
  * Office ✔
  * Powder Room ✔
  * Butler’s Pantry ✔
  * Laundry Room ✔ 
  * Upstairs Guestroom ✔
  * Walk in Closet ✔
  * Home Gym ✔
  * Den/Playroom ✔
  * Family Room ✔
  * Basement Guestroom ✔




	6. Bonus - December 23, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bonus piece takes place three years earlier and is about the fun Chris & Nikki had in the Butler's Pantry as mentioned in the Monday story.

December 23, 2017

Exiting the office, Nikki Evans quietly closed the door behind her and breathed out a sigh of relief at getting the first of her three children down for their afternoon nap. Of course, putting her six month old daughter to bed was a lot easier than the task she'd set for her husband: tricking their four year old and their two and a half year old sons into taking naps.

After making her way into the kitchen, Nikki unplugged her iPad from its charger and opened up the email from her mom about the cookies she and Chris were supposed to bring to her parents' annual Christmas Eve Cookie Exchange party: sugar cookies and peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.

Despite promising Josh that he could help her make the cookies after his afternoon "quiet time," Nikki knew she had to get a head start on the cookie making process. With the sugar cookies needing time to chill before being rolled out and cut into shapes, she decided to start with those ones first.

Going into the butler's pantry, Nikki grabbed her stand mixer and carried it out into the kitchen. She plugged it into the plug on the island and then went back into the butler's pantry to get the ingredients.

Across the main floor of their brand new house, her husband, Chris, left the playroom where their sons were happily watching 'Frosty the Snowman' and headed to the kitchen feeling like he'd won a hard fought battle. Their oldest son, Josh, had recently decided that at age four he was too old for naps which meant that his two and a half year old brother, Aiden, had decided the same thing. It meant that he and Nikki had had to learn how to outsmart them on a daily basis. So far neither boy realized that their "quiet times" with a movie playing on the playroom TV was a guaranteed way to make them both fall asleep.

Entering the kitchen, Chris frowned when he found it empty. Then he heard a muffled curse from the butler's pantry and went to investigate. He had to bite back a laugh as he watched his wife stand on her tip toes while trying to pull a box off one of the upper shelves. His eyes drifted down her body and he smiled as her raised arms meant her long sweater was raised higher, displaying her firm ass in a pair of grey yoga pants.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" she asked, annoyed. She'd heard him come into the room and she could feel him ogling her bum.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Chris replied with a laugh. Stepping forward, he easily plucked the box off the shelf and carried it out into the kitchen.

Nikki followed him a moment later with a handful of ingredients. She placed them on the island counter and then went back into the butler's pantry.

Following her, Chris slid the pocket door closed behind him.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Nikki asked, turning to look at him.

"The kids are all napping or on their way to being." He closed the distance between their bodies and pressed her into the cabinetry. "We haven't had many moments like this to ourselves since we moved in here last month."

Nikki opened her mouth to give him all the reasons why they shouldn't do this, but she and Chris both knew he was right. Between moving and being parents to three kids under 5 didn't leave them a lot of time to be intimate.

"We have to be quick and quiet," she told him. "I'll take my pants off, but everything else has to stay on, just in case."

Chris smirked and stepped back. He watched as she took off her UGG boots followed by her yoga pants and a matching grey thong. He let his eyes travel up from her bare legs to the oversized Christmas sweater she was wearing. To finish off the look, her blonde locks were in a messy bun on the top of her head. "Sexy woman," he said appreciatively.

"Are we doing this or not?" Nikki asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Chris's eyebrows rose as he watched her sweater creep up with her hands on her hips. "Oh, we are definitely doing this," he said with a smirk.

Taking a step towards her again, he pressed his body against hers and gave her a cocky look before lowering his face to hers. He captured her obsessively chap-sticked lips with his own for a chaste kiss before slipping his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss.

"The luxury of time is not something we have right now," Nikki reminded him after breaking the kiss. "I know you only need like five minutes -"

Chris gave her a mock offended look.

"It's true, babe," she said with a smile. "But we both know I need a bit more time than you…"

"It just so happens that I am skilled in that department." Chris wiggled his eyebrows. He spent a minute or so stretching his neck and arms and cracking his knuckles.

"Are you serious right now?" Nikki asked disbelief in her voice.

"I have to stretch," he replied. "Don't want to get a neck cramp in the middle of what I'm about to do." He rolled his shoulders one last time. "Ok, I'm ready."

Nikki expected him to get down on his knees and slip between her legs to get things going, but he surprised her by leaning in to kiss her again. What started as a frustrated groan leaving her mouth quickly became a pleasure filled moan when his fingers found the spot just below her ear where it met her jaw. She let out a shaky breath as his mouth left hers and left a trail of kisses as he moved to the spot his fingers had just been.

Chris moved his hands down her back as he showered her neck in oral attention. He longed to remove the big bulky sweater from her body, but knew she wouldn't allow it. He slid his hands all the way down her back until he found the bare skin of her ass. He gave the firm skin a good squeeze, loving how she arched her back, pushing herself into him, in response.

Their difference in height meant that Nikki could feel his hardening manhood against her lower abdomen. She snaked her hands between them to touch him, but found her hands batted away.

"Like you said, it won't take me long," he stated and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. His eyes shifted down to her larger than normal chest and he nibbled on his lower lip. He wasn't a boob man, per say, but he couldn't help but love the way her breasts swelled during pregnancy and after due to breast feeding.

Once again, Chris wished he could convince her to take off the sweater, but he knew she would object, citing the fact that the boys could wander in at any moment. He knew she was right and made a mental note to give her breasts some attention later when they had more time.

Chris lowered himself to his knees and let his eyes take in the beautiful sight of his wife's nakedness. She shifted under his gaze, opening her legs wider for him, effectively giving him a better view of her lady bits.

Licking his lips, Chris let his eyes drop to her ankles and he placed a hand on either one. He then slowly drew his hands up her legs, pausing to tickle the back of her knees, earning him a playful slap to the top of the head. Continuing, his hands moved to her thighs, starting on the outside before venturing between them.

A shiver raced through her body as his hands neared what was now her heated sex. The first brush of his fingers against her sensitive folds had her grabbing onto the handles of the cabinet doors behind her. When his mouth joined in on the fun, a couple minutes later, she tilted her hips back and brought her pelvis forward.

Chris winced slightly as one of her hands came out of nowhere and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Returning to the task at hand, he ran his tongue between the velvety folds of her sex, loving the sounds that came from her mouth as he did so.

Despite knowing she was more than ready for him, he continued lapping at her sex while his fingers slid in and out of her heated core quickly. He could feel his cock throbbing under the denim of his jeans, but he wanted to make her come first.

All of his attention on her body soon had her muscles contracting and cries of pleasure escaped her lips. He kept his tongue and fingers in place as she rode through her orgasm.

"Chris, please," she whimpered. "I want you."

Standing up, Chris captured her lips with his own, letting her taste herself. Meanwhile, both sets of their hands were attempting to undo the fastenings of his pants. After a few seconds of struggling they finally figured it out with her hands undoing the buttons and his pulling down the zipper.

Shoving his jeans and boxer briefs down part way, he freed his painfully hard cock and then turned her around so her back was to him. He aligned himself with her entrance and then slid into her, making them both moan as he filled her completely.

Placing his hands on her hips, Chris guided himself in and out of her sex while she braced herself with her hands against the wall of cabinets. With each thrust, he increased his pace and she rocked back against him in response.

The small room was quickly filling with their combined sex noises and Nikki bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out loudly as she felt her body on the cusp of a second orgasm. She felt Chris thrust into her then felt his body jerk behind her as he came deep inside of her. Slipping a hand between her legs, she quickly finished herself off while he continued to thrust into her.

Sliding out of her, Chris quickly pulled his pants and boxer briefs back up and then leaned against one of the butler pantry's counter tops as he tried to catch his breath. Across from him, Nikki turned around so her back was leaning against the cabinets and made sure her sweater was covering everything.

Once she had recovered, Nikki put her panties, yoga pants and UGGs back on. She then opened the sliding door and left the room to go to the bathroom.

After she left, Chris took advantage of the small sink in the room and used a washcloth to clean himself up before zipping his jeans up. Then he grabbed the ingredients that were sitting on the counter and carried them out to the kitchen.

When Nikki returned a couple minutes later, Chris offered his help and they worked side by side for nearly thirty minutes before Chris's mini-me, Josh, came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

Dressed in jeans and a blue plaid shirt, just like his dad was wearing, the little boy frowned. "You started without me?" he asked.

"Only the boring stuff, I promise," Nikki said, kneeling down to his height. "But it just means you get to help me and daddy sample the first batch of cookies before we decorate them."

Josh's eyes grew big and he nodded his head enthusiastically while jumping up and down making the claws at the end of his Monster's Inc. Sully slippers clicking each time they hit the wood floor.

Laughing, Nikki scooped him up and set him on the island. "So do you want to sample cookies first or help me making the peanut butter chocolate chip ones?" she asked, seriously.

"That's a big decision, buddy," Chris said, coming to stand next to them. "You want some help?"

"No, daddy, I got this," the little boy replied. Looking at his mom, he said, "Can I eat chocolate chips?"

Chris and Nikki both laughed at his question and Nikki nodded her head. "Yes, you can have five chocolate chips if we start with the peanut butter ones," she told him.

"Peanut butter ones," Josh said, matter of factly. "Can I wear my Santa hat?"

"That's a fantastic idea," Chris told him. "We'll all wear hats." He left the room and returned a moment later with the hats and a sleepy looking Aiden. Their two dogs, Boston and Max, trailed behind him. "Look who I found wandering around looking for his big brother." He made to put Aiden on the island as well, but the young boy clung to him.

Nikki smiled and took the hats from Chris to allow him to hold on to Aiden better. She took the child sized Santa hat and handed it to Josh, who quickly put it on. She then grabbed the outdoor winter hat with antlers and put it on Aiden's head, letting it complete his look of sweatpants, a baseball tee that said 'rad like dad' and a pair of shark slippers.

"Tank you," he said, sleepily.

"You're welcome," she replied. She then grabbed the headband with Christmas trees and bright red pom poms that wiggled on it and put it on.

"You look silly, mama," Josh said with a giggle.

"Just wait until you see daddy with his green antlers," Nikki told him as she grabbed the second adult sized headband. "Here you go, daddy."

Chris eyed the headband and then looked at Nikki. "Seriously?" he asked.

"You're the one who decided we all were going to wear them," she reminded him. "And the only other hat you brought in here is Rachie's."

"Come on, daddy," Josh encouraged turning his blue eyes on his dad.

"Fine," Chris replied. He bent his head down so Nikki could put them on him. "What do you think?"

"You look silly, too," Josh told him.

"Less talk, more cookie making," Chris replied as he carried Aiden around the island to sit on a stool with him. The toddler hadn't been ready to be up from his nap yet, but he'd been scared when he'd woken up and found himself alone in the room with just the dogs.

While Chris held Aiden, Nikki and Josh worked together to make the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. By the time they put the first batch of cookies into the oven, Aiden was awake enough to want to help so Chris put him on the island to sit like his big brother.

Sitting side by side, the two brothers giggled as they dug through the box of cookie cutters while Nikki got the sugar cookie dough rolled out. She and Chris then helped the boys use the cookie cutters.

When Rachel woke up from her nap, Nikki left Chris in the kitchen to supervise while she went to get the baby. She quickly changed Rachie's diaper then brought the baby into the kitchen to enjoy the fun while she breastfeed her, but Rachel was more interested in watching her big brothers than eating.

Once all of the sugar cookies had been cookie cuttered and the last batch was in the oven, Chris sent the boys to the playroom to play while Nikki carried a now cranky Rachel back to the office to feed her.

Chris did a quick cleanup of the cookie making process, but didn't take too long as he knew they still had the cookie decorating process to do after dinner. After cleaning, he set work reheating the chicken noodle soup they'd had the night before for dinner.

By the time Nikki returned to the kitchen, he had five grilled cheese sandwiches cooking on the griddle. She quickly put Rachel in her high chair and then set about setting the table. Once everything was ready, they called the boys back into the kitchen and they sat down at the table to eat dinner.

When dinner was done, Chris turned on Christmas music and made short work of the dinner dishes while Nikki gave Josh and Aiden three cookies each to decorate however they wanted to. There were a couple dozen other cookies to decorate, but she and Chris would be doing those after the boys went to bed.

Leaning against the counter, Chris watched his wife help their sons while their daughter cooed happily in her high chair. He couldn't remember a happier moment than this one. This would be their first Christmas in their new house and he was certain it would be the best Christmas of his life.


End file.
